


Tangled in Webs

by Anonymous



Category: SHINee
Genre: Into the Spiderverse AU, Jinki is Spiderman, Jonghyun is Spiderman, Kibum is Kibum, M/M, MCU AU, Minho is a Cap-sicle, Slight Smut, Spiderman AU, Taemin is still Iron Man, Time Swap AU, alternate dimension au, second part is set in a hospital, side minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Part 1: In which Jinki is Spiderman and Jonghyun discovers during a school trip to Singapore where they inevitably have relations against the tallest building in the world.Part 2: After being sucked into an alternate dimension, Jinki must confront the ghosts of his past. Only then will he be able to go back to the world he knows and loves.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Prompt #: 81  
Pairing: Onew/Jonghyun  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Science Fiction  
Tropes: Spider-Man AU  
Trigger Warnings: Kinks  
Prompt Summary: Jinki is a spiderman, and his bf jonghyun demands to fuck him 1.200 feet above the ground against the tallest building in the world.  
Required Content: Fluffy and cutie Jjong  
Absolute No’s: Polyamory 
> 
> Notes: I hope you don't mind but I took some liberties. The tallest building in the world is now called Zakar Besar, which is a bilingual bonus for any Malay speakers out there, in Singapore.  
Also, this fic is inspired by the MCU.
> 
> Enjoy <3

When night fell, blanketing the city in a veil of stardust-speckled navy, Jinki found Seoul to be a lot quieter, at peace, and calm all at once. The lights shimmered across the city like running water whilst the dip-dyed streaks of orange and lilac of the evening faded even lower beyond the horizon.

Sat atop Lotte World Tower, mask covering his face, Jinki was perched. He overlooked the city as far as his eyes would allow him to. His mechanised suit, lovingly crafted by one genius Lee Taemin, would allow his vision to zoom in and out to ranges that wouldn’t be humanly possible for Jinki to make out.

Tonight felt like a quiet night, as the moon hung low in the sky, bright, round, and bold. Jinki shifted himself to sit more comfortable, tight-coated legs dangling over the depths of the city below him, and whistled to himself all the way up in the sky. All alone he sat, wondering if he could risk quitting early and seeing Jonghyun at his apartment like he always did on a Thursday. Maybe he’d pick up some fried chicken for a change from the jajangmyeon or pizza he would often bring, and the two could sit and watch cheesy movies and then fool around.

By the fifth hour of his watch, Jinki decided that his choice of loving Jonghyun, emotionally and physically, sounded a lot better than sitting atop the tallest tower in Seoul to wait for something to happen.

As he swung through the city, levitating by the strongest web material his scientific brain could conjure up, he heard the unmistakable sound of distress – a high pitched yelp.

In the end, Jinki realised the city wasn’t always as quiet as it seemed up on the top.

The scream was like a beacon of struggle as Jinki zeroed in on heat signatures (also a loving trait added to his suit thanks to Taemin) and headed towards a darkened alley just a few blocks from his own apartment. Rope after rope, Jinki swung in like Tarzan and landed delicately, soundlessly, on a rooftop hanging over the scene. Jinki approached the edge and looked over.

All he could see was three shadowy figures approaching, and harassing, a lone feminine shaped one.

Jinki shifted to the right a little bit until he was completely in line with one of the robbers. He thought about his first step, how he could use his webbing to incapacitate the first guy and then use leverage with his wrists to disable his friends.

As the guy raised a hand, something small that glinted like metal in the street lights alerted Jinki and he realised he had to act fast. He immediately activated his webbing, pressing onto his palm with hard accuracy and then pulled the guy back as it looped around his wrists. The knife he had been holding dropped the ground with an echoless tinkling sound and Jinki then hopped down to the ground to manipulate his hold on the armed robber with ease.

“What the hell?” One of the men shouted, staring at the silvery rope attached to his assailant’s wrist. He followed the string and saw Spiderman, watching him with the same mechanical hollowness that all of these super heroes carried in their super suits.

“Don’t you think it’s way past your bedtime?” Spiderman quipped with a smirk in his voice. He then slammed the first man, with the webbing attached to his wrist, into the second and then third man, watching as they toppled over like bowling pins.

The feminine figure, leant up against the wall, suddenly fell to the ground as her legs gave up beneath her.

Jinki then slammed the first man back against the wall and sprayed his webbing over him like sticky glue, holding him to the brickwork. He struggled and struggled, biting out curse words that Jinki refused to listen to.

He watched as one of the remaining two pulled something out of his pocket and Jinki sighed. Not another knife. The man then began to wave the weapon around wildly.

“Careful!” Jinki jeered. “You could cut someone!”

“I’ll cut you!” The man threatened, lunging forward towards Jinki without any thought. Jinki, using the superhuman reflexes he had been blessed with after being bitten, jumped to the side and stuck his foot out, letting the man skid across the floor, the knife clattering against the pavement and sliding underneath a dumpster.

Using the momentum of the man on the floor and the other man charging at him from behind, Jinki used his super strong web and swung them both around to hit the wall the first assailant was stuck to and again, using the web to keep them there despite their struggles.

“The police will deal with you,” Jinki decided with a grin only to himself because no one could see his face beneath this mask. The woman, who he expected to give him an adoring ovation for his heroic deed, simply scampered off into the well-lit busy street next to the alley.

Jinki’s shoulders slumped. Perhaps people were getting bored of Spiderman now, after him being around for 5 years.

Feeling accomplished for not ignoring his duties, Jinki swung back into the city skyline, heading towards his apartment. He lived on the 15th floor and his window was always open to allow easy access in and out for days when the city needed saving, or his duties needed rendering to. As he ducked into his dark bedroom, he rolled across the floor and hit the door with an ungraceful thump.

“Ow,” Jinki moaned, rubbing at his side. This would be hard to explain to Jonghyun. He could already feel a bruise forming across his ribs as he sat up with struggle. He peeled his suit from his skin and ripped his mask from his face. He then threw the incriminating evidence that pointed to his double life into his wardrobe, tucked away in an old backpack he had kept since high school. That backpack also hid an old polaroid of him and Jonghyun from their graduation, and Jonghyun’s love poem that he had written for him when they were sixteen years old.

Pulling on his civilian clothes, Jinki reminisced how his life had quickly swung like a pendulum from being the life of a complete loser to being a superhero and getting the love of his life in the same year. It was as if the day he was bitten by that spider, his confidence had peaked, and Jonghyun, who had always been unattainable for being way, _way_ out of Jinki’s league, had been attracted by the magnetic pull of that confidence. Jinki, geeky dork with glasses too thick for a human to wear (until he had been bitten) and braces was now Jinki with perfectly straight teeth, perfect eyesight and the owner of Kim Jonghyun’s beautiful, big heart.

It had all worked out in Jinki’s favour. The only problem was keeping the two biggest changes in his life separate. He couldn’t let Jonghyun know about his double life, and he definitely couldn’t let his love for Jonghyun distract him from doing what was right.

It was like Taemin said, with Jinki’s amazing power came the heavy load of great responsibility. Or maybe he picked that out of a comic book, Jinki never really knew with him.

Once feeling completely like Lee Jinki and less like Spiderman, Jinki decided to depart from his apartment and make his way across the city towards Jonghyun’s large apartment in the centre of the city. Jonghyun lived with his mother and sister in a two-floor apartment, of which Jonghyun had occupied the whole of the second floor so he and Jinki would get all of the privacy they needed (which was ideal because Jonghyun was the loudest person Jinki had ever heard in bed, but he didn’t have a large book of references in hindsight).

As he walked through the dwindling crowds of Seoul as Lee Jinki, he felt the odd swelling of pride in his chest. Around him were advertisements of him, in his suit, Taemin in his well-crafted nano-technology armed suit that had once been made out of an iron alloy and Minho who had been dubbed as _Captain Charisma_ with his sturdy, strong shield made of an unknown substance dug from somewhere in sub-Saharan Africa. The three of them created a team like no other, hell bent on protecting the world from any dangers, and for the most part, Taemin and Minho were relatively good at their job. Jinki on the other hand was stuck helping low-level crimes in Seoul just because his course at college was not very forgiving about him taking sudden trips out of class. Spiderman could probably be able to get away with it, but basic Lee Jinki? Not so much.

As he continued traversing through the city, he could feel the roar of life pulsating through the veining streets as people flittered from building to building, drinking and eating and smoking. Some dipped into love hotels whilst others visited karaoke bars for a drunk night of tone-deaf singing.

Jinki, however, would suffice with some spicy fried chicken and an ice cold beer, sat on the sofa with his most favourite person in the world with _his_ beloved dog sat on his lap as they watched stupid variety shows until one of them got too tired to stay awake. Or if one of them suddenly felt a little too frisky to be occupied by the TV any longer.

Jinki then began to think of all the things he could do to Jonghyun’s body, to his mind, maybe break him a little until he was sobbing and begging for more. He could worship every inch of that man’s body, let him understand just how much he was loved by Jinki’s brain, by his heart, and by his soul.

As Jinki approached the apartment complex, he realised that in his daydreams of all the dirty things he wanted to do to Jonghyun he had forgotten the fried chicken. With a heavy, guilty sigh, he approached the front door and rang the bell to Jonghyun’s apartment.

The speaker crackled and a female voice broke through first. “Who is it?”

Jinki then heard the struggle of Jonghyun’s voice fighting in the background and he chuckled when the woman’s voice was replaced with Jonghyun’s velvet voice sparking through the speaker.

“Jinki?” He asked, like the mind reader he was, or maybe Jinki was just too predictable.

“Yeah, babe,” Jinki spoke into the receiver. He let go of the button for Jonghyun’s voice to come through again.

“Jinki! Baby! Come up, come up! Did you bring food?”

“No, sorry, we can order in though,” Jinki said. He heard Jonghyun grumble something under his breath but Jinki was allowed entry regardless. Jinki ran up the steps towards the fifth floor at such a speed that would wind any normal human being, but he didn’t even take a second to breathe. The moment he was at the door, it was like Jonghyun could sense him as it swung open on his arrival.

He slumped into Jinki’s arms the moment their eyes met and from over Jonghyun’s head he could make out his mother sitting on a sofa watching a drama.

“I’ve missed you,” Jonghyun whined, inhaling deeply, taking all of Jinki in.

“We saw each other yesterday,” Jinki said with a laugh but Jonghyun didn’t relent and wound his arms around Jinki’s neck to pull him down for a long, slow kiss. When Jinki pulled away, Jonghyun’s eyes were crossed and his smile dopey.

“I missed you,” he said again and Jinki pressed his forehead against Jonghyun’s.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Jonghyun said, letting go of Jinki reluctantly and the two walked up the staircase to Jonghyun’s floor. As they passed, Jinki watched as all of his memories of his and Jonghyun’s relationships melted into each passing photo. There was a photo from their graduation, the same one Jinki held in his backpack back at his own apartment. And then after that was a photo taken at a house party where Jonghyun was sat on Jinki’s lap. Jonghyun had cotton candy pink hair in this photo and Jinki looked very plain next to such a beautiful person. They’d been dating a year at the time of his photo.

And then the remaining four after where all the ones Jinki knew off by heart. One taken from their first holiday away in Busan, beachy shores and sand stuck in places that Jinki would not like to remember because Jonghyun was the adventurous type and insisted that sex on the beach was like a rite of passage despite Jinki being hesitant. But it had always been like that, Jonghyun wanting to pursue something wild and Jinki just letting him do it and enjoying it after all.

At the final photo, it was taken a few months ago. It was a simple selfie taken from Jonghyun’s phone. His eyes sparkled like gems at the camera as Jinki pressed his lips to his cheek. Five years they had been together and it never seemed to feel like it was long enough.

Now they were twenty and struggling in college. Jinki had pursued engineering (at the demand of Taemin because he had the desire of hiring Jinki to work for him in the future) and Jonghyun was a biology major with the singing voice of someone who belonged in the world of music – his charming, velvet voice had the tendency to make Jinki melt like butter despite feeling as strong as iron.

“Are you going on that trip to Singapore?” Jonghyun suddenly asked, looking over his shoulder as he opened the door to his bedroom.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Jinki replied as Roo, Jonghyun’s pride and joy, lazily greeted him from the end of his bed, her tail wagging joyfully. “You?”

“I’d like to,” Jonghyun said, flopping onto the bed. Jinki did the same, rolling in next to Jonghyun. “But if you don’t want to go, I won’t either.”

“We don’t have to do everything together,” Jinki said quietly, kissing Jonghyun’s jawline.

“No, we don’t,” Jonghyun agreed, wrapping an arm around Jinki’s shoulder and pushing against the mattress, letting himself straddle his highs. The breath left Jinki’s lungs immediately. “But I want to go away with you. I want to make love to you in the cotton bedsheets of a luxury hotel room, watching you come undone by me whispering dirty things into your ear.”

He lowered his head, lips brushing over the shell of Jinki’s ear and he shivered.

“I want to see you completely unravel, let yourself run wild. I know you’ve been holding back. It’s okay. You can let me lead you through this.”

“We haven’t even eaten yet!” Jinki laughed, fighting through the arousal pumping through his veins. Fuck did Jonghyun have a way with words, or maybe it was just the way his voice seemed to cut through every resolve Jinki had.

“I’d rather have you first,” Jonghyun decided, sliding off the bed to fall onto his knees ceremoniously. He began to unbuttoned Jinki’s jeans and unzipped them before pulling them down hastily. Jinki sat up straight to watch as Jonghyun was about to work that magic tongue, those impossibly soft lips around his cock, when there was a knock at the door.

“Ugh, go away,” Jonghyun spat out, feeling the heat from Jinki’s erection against his mouth.

“Mom wants to know if you’re ordering food now. She’s going to bed.”

Jonghyun looked at Jinki who gave him a “I told you so” grin and Jonghyun groaned, kissing the tip of Jinki’s penis before getting to his feet. Jinki tucked himself back into his jeans as Jonghyun opened the door.

“Yes, we’re ordering food now,” Jonghyun told his sister. She looked over his shoulder and saw Jinki sitting on the bed, doing his best to hide his erection.

“Sure you are,” she snorted before walking away, her slippers clicking against the floor as they slapped against the soles of her feet. Jonghyun closed the door behind her and groaned.

“Man, and I was so looking forward to that.”

“You can do it after we eat. I’m craving fried chicken,” Jinki said and Jonghyun grinned.

“When are you never,” he scoffed before grabbing his phone to arrange a delivery.

“When I’m craving your ass,” Jinki commented and Jonghyun dropped his phone in complete surprise.

* * *

“Where did you get that bruise?” Jonghyun asked an hour later. They laid on the bed, completely naked and tangled up in Jonghyun’s bedding with an open box of half-eaten chicken wings next to them. Jonghyun’s hand trailed over the rectangle shaped redness across Jinki’s side and Jinki flinched.

“I fell over.”

Jonghyun snorted and pressed a kiss to Jinki’s abdomen. And then up over his chest and he could feel Jinki inhale and exhale with the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. His lips then reached the smooth curve of Jinki’s neck and slowly, languidly, made his way up the column, hearing Jinki sigh in complete satisfaction as his toes curled until Jonghyun pressed those pouty, red lips against his own.

Jinki’s lazy hands worked their way through Jonghyun’s soft hair, pulling at the growing roots as Jonghyun’s teeth nipped at his lower lip.

“No biting,” Jinki whispered with a grin. Jonghyun looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“But you like it,” Jonghyun whined. He then moved in for another kiss and Jinki could feel Jonghyun’s cock stir next to his thigh.

“Jonghyun,” he warned into Jonghyun’s mouth. “I’m too full to have sex again.”

Jonghyun pouted, pulled away, and rested on Jinki’s chest. “You prefer the chicken over me, right?”

“Oh stop being like that,” Jinki laughed. Jonghyun continued to pout, over exaggerating the way his lower lip jutted out until it was no longer a cute spectacle.

“Will you come with me to Singapore at least?”

Jinki hummed as he felt Jonghyun slither down his body, leaving a trail of peppered kiss over sensitive skin. He thought about his duties as Spiderman in the city, and Taemin and Minho and how annoyed they’d be if he just up and left to visit another country.

In all fairness, the trip was also educational as they would be visiting the recently built Zakar Besar, an aerodynamic building that reached over 900 metres and was dedicated purely to the history of aerophysics. And as something, or someone, who flew through the air (much like Taemin in his overpowered suit) such a history should be the most interesting thing for him to learn.

He was sure Taemin wouldn’t see it that way but since when was the 20 year old genius billionaire ever the boss of him… Jinki thought back to the suit that rested in an old worn backpack, the remnants of his own attempt at building a suit for new found superpowers. Okay, maybe that 20 year old genius billionaire was a little bit in charge of Jinki.

“I’ll think about it,” Jinki then said finally when he realised that Jonghyun was looking up at him with wide, expectant eyes.

“You were out for a while. What were you thinking about?” Jonghyun asked as he kissed along Jinki’s exposed thigh. “Have your thighs always been this… thick?”

“Yes,” Jinki said with a sigh. “They have. And I was thinking about… Spiderman… and Captain Charisma and Iron Man.”

Jonghyun laughed into Jinki’s skin. “Why are you thinking about those cheesy bastards? Is it because Captain Charisma actually goes to our school?”

“Hey, I think they’re kinda cool,” Jinki said indignantly.

“Sure… I think out of all of them, Spiderman might be the best,” Jonghyun hummed, resting Jinki’s thigh on his shoulder as he massaged circles into the inner flesh.

“You think?” Jinki asked with a little bit of pride.

“He’s probably the only one I’d actually like to get to know. No one knows what he looks like and he’s just always in the neighbourhood, looking out for everyone. He’s a cool guy.”

Jinki beamed down at him.

“Now, less about Superheroes and more sucking cock,” Jonghyun mumbled to himself as he unveiled Jinki’s erection from beneath his sheets. Jinki fell back against the pillows as he felt Jonghyun’s warm mouth swallow him whole.

* * *

The next day when Jinki and Jonghyun made it into college they were greeted by their mutual best friend Kibum, a model from Daegu who dropped everything work related to study oceanography at the same college as Jinki and Jonghyun and where they had met at a student fresher’s mixer after accidentally throwing up on Jinki’s second-hand pair of Doc Martens. As an apology, Kibum had bought Jinki a brand new pair and the three became quick friends.

“Hey, hey,” he greeted from the gate as Jinki and Jonghyun approached. “I won’t name names but guess who got fucked so hard they can barely walk today?”

“I can’t tell,” Jinki said sarcastically, noticing the odd limp in Kibum’s walk. “Was it you?”

“Might have been…” Kibum said cryptically. “Anyway, what did you two love birds do last night?”

Jonghyun wormed an arm around Jinki’s small waist and gave Kibum a cat-like grin that gave everything away. Kibum gave him a quick high five and Jinki just shook his head. He was surrounded by two Joeys.

“Anyway, Kibum, are you going on the Singapore trip?” Jinki asked, changing the subject.

Kibum pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, unwrapping the colourful paper from around the top, and then sticking the sweet in his mouth. “Hell yeah, five days in sunny hot Singapore? Of course I’m going.”

“You know there aren’t any gay bars in Singapore, right?” Jonghyun pointed out and Kibum snorted.

“Actually, you’re wrong because I googled and there are _at least_ 3.”

“So, the only reason you’re going is for the gay bars?” Jinki asked. “You know alcohol is expensive over there don’t you?”

“Well, I do now,” Kibum muttered. “No, I’m also going because Minho is going and I want to see if I can get on his good side.”

Jinki and Jonghyun laughed amongst themselves. Amongst all of Kibum’s conquests, the one who had gotten away was Minho. Minho was the kind of student that Jinki should have been if he took his superhero side a little more seriously. He never pursued any romantic relationships so as not to distract him from his hero work and was also a high-class student, highest in the entire school, but Jinki hadn’t worked out if it was because the school wanted everyone to know that the Choi Minho, Captain Charisma, attended their college or if Minho really was just that much of a hard worker.

“Minho will not let you anywhere near him,” Jonghyun commented.

“You don’t know that. I could be the boy he’s been waiting his entire life for and he has no idea,” Kibum insisted.

“Or you’re just another one of his fans with a little too much delusion fuelling their desires.”

“I’ll show you delusion!” Kibum snapped, raising his arm to slap Jonghyun across the abdomen but before any violence could be bestowed, the bell rung and the three split up to go to their different classes. Jinki’s engineering classes were in the west side building, a small one storey building built off of the main school. Jonghyun and Kibum’s classes were in the main faculty and as he walked across the quad, he could hear Jonghyun and Kibum bickering like old friends.

* * *

It was decided over lunch that the three of them would be going on the trip to Singapore next week. Jinki still hadn’t told Taemin but had a feeling that if Minho was allowed to go, he would be given the same permission.

However, when he called Taemin in the men’s bathroom just after his last class but before Jonghyun’s finished, he found to be told another story.

“No, Jinki, I cannot have both you and Minho run away together!”

“Don’t make it sound like that,” Jinki whined. “Why can Minho go, but not me?!”

“Because he asked first,” Taemin said simply as if he was an authoritative parent on the matter. Jinki rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t even study anything related to what the Zakar Besar holds! He’s a forensic student for fuck’s sake!”

“I’m not arguing on this! I need one of you here just in case something goes wrong,” Taemin said.

“But this could be a massive help for me working for you in the future, Taemin,” Jinki continued to push the matter forward. He could get that man to break, he was certain of it.

Taemin seemed to pause and then he heard some typing in the background. A moment later Taemin returned to the speaker. “Okay, so, I’ll let you go on one condition, Lee Jinki.”

“Yes, what is it? I’ll do anything!” Jinki begged.

“You need to take your spider suit with you. So I can communicate with you and track you.”

Jinki felt his stomach drop to his feet and he heard the sound of a toilet flushing in the background. He held his breath steady as he heard footsteps walk past and then the bathroom door swung open.

Oh, gross, Jinki wrinkled his nose. Whoever that was didn’t wash their hands. Nasty.

“I just want five days away from being Spiderman, is that so bad?”

“Yes, it is. Take the suit or don’t go… Up to you.”

Jinki kicked at the cubicle wall and heard it wobble under his force. He grunted and after a second of mulling over the pros and cons, accepted.

“Alright fine. I’ll take the stupid suit with me.”

“Then you can go to Singapore with your _very handsome_ boyfriend…” Jinki could hear the clacking of keys on a keyboard followed by Taemin inhaling sharply. “…Does he have a broth-“

“I’m hanging up now, bye Taemin!”

“_Lee Jink-_“

* * *

Jinki didn’t feel good about this, hiding his spider suit amongst his ordinary summer clothes and flip flops and hat. He didn’t feel good about it because it was a dirty bribe that allowed him to fuck his boyfriend on foreign soil. If he had been honest with Taemin, it was likely he wouldn’t be here right now, standing over his suitcase, covering the red and black design with t-shirts and chino shorts.

As he slammed his suitcase shut, he reached for his stash of condoms hidden in his bedside table and tucked a new packet into the front of his suitcase. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be using them, Jonghyun had made it very clear of his intentions of what to do when they landed in Singapore and Jinki had little to doubt that Jonghyun wouldn’t try and attempt a few tricks before the plane had even taken off.

Compared to all the things Jonghyun had been dying to try, the mile high club was pretty vanilla but also top of his list.

As he made his way to the airport by taxi, Jinki started to wonder about how different his life would have been without Spiderman by his side. It’s likely he would not have gotten the confidence to talk to Jonghyun, the quiet boy who sat at a large table surrounded by loud egoists, and would still be single to this day and Jonghyun could be off dating someone with more… Charisma.

He balked, imagining that if the spider hadn’t bitten him, Minho could have swooped in and swept Jonghyun off his feet because he was attracted to confidence – or at least, that’s how it felt.

Jonghyun and Kibum were making their own ways, together, to the airport, leaving Jinki on his own at the back of a taxi for over half an hour. The taxi was music-less and the windows were broken, leaving Jinki unable to even break away from that god awful starched leather smell. He was stuck within the confines of the moving taxi, thinking over and over how little he deserved Jonghyun and how much of it had been a massive trick on his behalf.

* * *

The airport wasn’t busy for the time of night and Jinki met up with Jonghyun at the entrance to the first terminal. Kibum was stood in the queue with all the other students who were going on this trip for less admirable reasons – as far as everyone was concerned, this was a free vacation to a tropical paradise and for Jinki it was time away from his superhero duties (or so he hoped) with his favourite person in the world.

“Have a good trip?” Jonghyun asked as he paid the fare over. Jinki argued that he was capable of doing that himself but Jonghyun silenced him with a kiss to his cheek.

“It was so-so. The driver preferred silence over the radio and none of the windows rolled down and he must’ve gotten the car upholstered recently because it stunk in there.”

They walked towards the check-in desk where the crowd of overzealous students were growing closer and closer to the unsuspecting lady manning the desk.

“Hey, you two made it,” Kibum said as they approached. He then paused and sniffed Jinki. “Why do you smell like a tannery?”

“Long story,” Jinki sighed, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. There was one inconvenience with having a boyfriend shorter than you, and that was the odd angle you had to bend your neck at to make any position comfortable.

“Well, anyway, apparently Minho doesn’t have a bunk buddy for his hotel room and I haven’t been paired up with anyone yet,” Kibum started excitedly, almost losing himself at the potential punchline. “So guess who’s been paired up “by random” by the teacher!”

“Is it you and Minho?” Jonghyun guessed with a semi-bored expression.

“At least try and be a bit more excited for me. I’m going to lose my Captain Virginity,” Kibum muttered and Jinki let out a laugh through his nose. “What?”

“Well, the virginity thing for starters but also somehow you managed to give Minho a name even cheesier than _Captain Charisma_.”

“I think his name is cool,” Kibum said.

“His name is dorky,” Jonghyun argued.

“I happen to like it,” Minho butted in, appearing behind Kibum. Jinki immediately wanted the world to swallow him whole as Minho’s eyes settled on him with a small sense of betrayal. “What do you think, Jinki-hyung?”

“Oh, yeah, Jinki never told us what he thought,” Kibum said, glancing at him.

“I… did… I said…” Jinki hesitated and looked away from Minho’s heavy stare. “It was… cheesy…”

“Cheesy?” Minho questioned, hurt very evident in his voice. He sniffed in that sad, dramatic way and turned around.

“You just ruined my chances!” Kibum hissed.

“Minho!” Jinki called out, reaching back out to salvage what little friendship he had with Minho as well as to shave Kibum from his guilty conscience. Minho turned back. “Come and talk to us. We only know you from your superhero persona. We want to know _you_.”

Jonghyun rested against Jinki’s shoulder, chin fitting perfectly in the crook where his neck met his collarbone. “Like, are you single?”

“Jonghyun!” Jinki immediately shouted, feeling hot in the face.

“What? I gotta know,” Jonghyun said with a lazy smile. “I wonder if Spiderman is single.”

“He isn’t. Trust me,” Minho said, staring right at Jinki.

“Why are you even asking if he’s single?” Kibum asked. “I thought Jinki was your one and only.”

“Of course he is,” Jonghyun defended. “I’m just curious about him, that’s all. Taemin seems too… eccentric to be in a relationship.”

Jinki wanted to laugh and the smile cracking through Minho’s serious, stoic expression seemed to suggest he felt the same.

“_Are_ you single?” Kibum then asked, turning to Minho. He was like a shark who could sniff out blood in water, it was terrifying.

“Oh, we-well…” Minho stammered, suddenly taken aback by Kibum’s sudden demand to know.

“Jinki, Jonghyun, you’re up!” The teacher then barked as he stood at the front of the queue at the check-in counter. He was supervising everyone’s check-in to make sure they had their passes and passports. Jinki and Jonghyun walked up and Jinki went first, dumping his suitcase onto the conveyor belt. He watched as his supersuit disappeared into a void as the lady took down his details, checked his passport and flight information before printing out the boarding pass for him to take.

Jonghyun then did the same and the two were instructed to follow the other students to security.

Once they passed through and were joined by Kibum and Minho, the four traversed across the duty free shopping. As they passed all of the expensive cologne shops and clothing shops, and even a store selling state of the art, high tech cameras and camcorders, they came to a brightly lit Baskin Robbins that looked as if it was about to close.

“Anyone craving ice cream before we get on this flight?” Kibum asked as they approached the parlour, drawn to its blue and pink spinning lights like moths drawn to an open, deadly flame.

“I’ll have some,” Jonghyun shrugged.

“You can’t have sugar this late at night,” Jinki whispered. Jonghyun gave Jinki a look that suggested he was throwing caution to the wind and he and Kibum approached the bar to order four individual cups of ice cream.

“So,” Minho started. “How did you convince Taemin to let you come?”

“I begged. And pleaded. And then he said he’d let me go if I brought my suit.” Jinki paused and looked at Minho. “How did you?”

“I told him I’d bring my shield.”

“Did you?” Jinki asked with the sneaking suspicion that Minho was shield-less.

“God no,” Minho laughed. “Did you bring your supersuit?”

“Yes,” Jinki admitted with a whingy tone and Minho laughed, clapping a hand on Jinki’s shoulder.

“Wait, do you two actually know each other?” Kibum asked with a slight accusatory tone as he and Jonghyun returned with different flavours of ice cream in pink and white striped cardboard cups.

“Oh, er,” Jinki stuttered, trying to find a feasible excuse that didn’t sound like an outright lie. He looked at Minho who seemed to be under the same high-intense panic of figuring out how to lie to Jonghyun and Kibum.

“**Boarding for flight A525 for Changi airport is now beginning, please approach gate 3 to board this flight**.”

And suddenly it was like nothing had happened and Jinki was next to Jonghyun, taking one of the ice creams from his hand and then wrapping his arm around Jonghyun’s. He gave Jonghyun a sweet smile and walked him over to the gate, leaving Kibum and Minho to their own devices.

As they boarded the plane, they took their seats – Jinki squashed against the window, Jonghyun sitting in the aisle. He stuffed his bag under his seat as he watched his other schoolmates trickle on like little droplets of water through a crack. Moments later, Kibum and Minho appeared, animatedly talking about something or other. Jinki raised a brow, an interesting development.

“Do you think Kibum actually likes Minho?” He whispered to Jonghyun as Kibum and Minho took a seat opposite theirs.

“I think Kibum just likes tall men,” Jonghyun commented and Jinki laughed through his nose. He rested against Jonghyun’s shoulder. “I’m glad you don’t.”

“You’re not that short, baby,” Jinki said, rubbing Jonghyun’s thigh.

“Compared to Minho…” Jonghyun grumbled and Jinki pressed a kiss to the patch of skin behind Jonghyun’s well-decorated ear. Jonghyun shivered and gave Jinki a glazed over look.

“I don’t care about Minho, I care about you,” Jinki whispered.

“Are we gonna do this? On a school flight?” Jonghyun asked, excitement peaking in his voice. Jinki squeezed his trembling thigh. Why not humour him just this once?

Jonghyun then felt something hit his arm and he looked across to see Kibum scowling at them.

“If you two ruin this whole trip for us because you can’t keep it in your pants, I will personally kill both of you with my bare hands.”

“I can’t… morally let you do that,” Minho said weakly from behind and Kibum ignored him.

“Lesson be learnt,” Kibum said, eyeing both of them with the intensity of a million sharp knives.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and he made a point to theatrically pluck Jinki’s hand from his thigh and drop it unceremoniously into Jinki’s own lap. He then dug into his ice-cream, shoving an obscene spoonful into his mouth and then grinning at Kibum with a sticky smile. 

Jinki laughed to himself as Kibum called him an idiot and he turned to look at the night sky of Incheon fall around them. From beyond the city, he could see the twinkling of dawn on the horizon and for a moment he realised when he saw the sun next, he’d be in Singapore.

As the plane filled up, the air stewardess walked back and forth along the aisles before starting up the emergency procedure. Jinki only paid half a mind of attention to it and as soon as the jet engines began to roar to life, he stared over at Jonghyun, who was already in a deep slumber, empty ice cream cup teetering from his hand. Jinki took Jonghyun's cup and tucked his own half-full one into it before putting them on Jonghyun's extended tray. He snuggled up comfortably against Jonghyun and fell fast asleep. 

Neither of them woke up until the plane landed bumpily on the tarmac of Changi airport.

* * *

Singapore was humid. And hot. And despite coming from Seoul with equally humid summers, the temperature seemed to be oppressive. Kibum complained about his hair, Minho changed into a vest and tried his best to ignore the ogling eyes of many fans waiting for him at the arrivals section of the airport. Jonghyun was wearing a grey hoodie, the hood stuck up over his head, hiding his hair and Jinki watched in amusement as he grouchily approached the conveyor belt to grab his and Jinki’s suitcases.

“What’s up with him?” Kibum asked as Jonghyun stalked past them.

“He’s not a morning person and he hates the sun.”

“Is he a vampire?” Kibum asked, feigning a hint of fear and Minho laughed before pausing and looking at Jinki.

“_Is_ he a vampire?” He asked for clarification.

“He’s Jonghyun,” Jinki said with a smile. Jonghyun walked back to them with two suitcases and handed one over to Jinki with a grunt. “He’s the love of my life,” he said directly to Jonghyun’s face and the three of them watched in complete amusement as Jonghyun’s face turned a delicious shade of strawberry pink, his bottom lip jutted out and his cheeks puffed up in frustration.

He reached out and grabbed Jinki’s hand and lead him out through the airport to customs.

\--

There was a coach idling outside with the name of their school written in LED lights across the front. Jonghyun and Jinki were of the first to arrive to the outside world, feeling the muggy air cling to them and make them sweat. One of the accompanying teachers was stood at the doorway of the coach, talking to the driver in broken English.

One man talking in fast-paced Singlish and another man talking in Korean-ised English. It was truly a sight to behold, Jinki thought.

“Mr Hae,” Jinki asked, approaching the door. “Can we put our suitcases away?”

“Oh, yes, yes,” Mr Hae said, immediately reverting back to comfortable Korean. “This way, this way.”

He lead the students to the open compartment that already had a few suitcases stored inside. As Jinki and Jonghyun shoved theirs inside, they turned to see Minho fighting against the crowd of fangirls screaming his name and holding up a promotional photo he had been forced to take on Taemin’s command to spread the name of their team, small team but team none the less. Beside Minho, in his Captain Charisma gear was Jinki hidden behind the mask of Spiderman and he felt an odd sense of pride swell in his chest. A few girls were wearing t-shirts with his mask on too, not knowing that the living, breathing Spiderman was a few feet away and his suit was tucked away neatly in his suitcase.

“We should grab some seats,” Jonghyun mumbled into Jinki’s ear and he walked onto the bus, greeting the driver with a short, hello, in English. Jinki followed after him, eyes still trained on poor suffering Minho and Kibum who seemed to be protecting his new found friend as best he could, shouting in both Korean and English at the crowd. The girls, however, just ignored him.

Jinki climbed onto the bus and walked down the narrow aisle until he came to the seat Jonghyun had slouched in. His eyes were purple with a lack of sleep and his mouth was downturned.

“Did you not sleep well?” Jinki asked as he sat in the seat, putting his backpack between his legs. Jonghyun mumbled something under his breath and Jinki leaned in to hear it clearly.

“I hate flying.”

Well, that was a new development, Jinki hadn’t thought that such a thing would bother Jonghyun, but it seemed even his sensitive, loving boyfriend had fears he didn’t know about.

“I’m sorry. I think we’re going to the hotel now so you can rest on the bus,” Jinki said, rubbing Jonghyun’s thigh comfortingly. Jonghyun shifted underneath his touch and he quickly removed Jinki’s hand from his leg. Jinki blinked at his hand and then looked at Jonghyun.

His face was a heated shade of red, not the same kind of heat he wore when he was embarrassed but it was a look Jinki knew all too well.

“Don’t touch me,” Jonghyun pleaded. “At least, not until we get to the hotel.”

“Are you…” Jinki whispered, eyes zeroing down and Jonghyun shifted to pull his hoodie over his crotch. Oh, well… that explained the hoodie. Jinki sat in his seat quietly, his own heat creeping over his face, down his neck, as he tried not to think about his incredibly hot boyfriend with a hard-on sitting right beside him. He had honestly thought Jonghyun was the only one in their relationship with the insatiable libido, but it seemed even Jinki was weak when it came to wanting to touch his boyfriend.

The bus suddenly felt a lot more cramped than it had done before and the air conditioner seemed to work overdrive to combat the lingering heat and when Kibum and Minho embarked on the bus, followed by students who seemed peeved to have been held back at the exit by Minho’s fans, the bus began to feel even smaller and even hotter.

Slowly, slowly, slowly each student took their seat and the three teachers brought along to chaperone this trip all stood at the front of the bus, taking register to make sure every student was on the bus, ready to go to the hotel that had been set up for them to stay at during the five day trip.

Mr Hae then ran down the itinerary. They would be spending the first three days at the Zakar Besar, exploring each of the different areas, the group would be split up into threes, one group led by him, one group led by Miss Jin, and the other group led by Mr Lee. The final two days would spend exploring the small city and even visiting the Universal Studios amusement park if some students wished to do so.

Jonghyun didn’t even perk up at the mention of an amusement park and Jinki frowned.

After all had been said, the bus began to move, headed towards the inner city where their hotel was waiting for them. Jinki stayed next to Jonghyun but at a distance, hands clamped under his armpits to prevent himself from touching Jonghyun unconsciously and the closer they got to the hotel, the more Jonghyun began to grow excited. It was as if he could smell the fresh linen sheets, the potpourri sitting for them in crystal glass bowls, the small chocolates sitting on pristine white pillows that wouldn’t melt in the Singapore heat because the rooms were blasted with the coldest air conditioning Jinki had ever felt.

The hotel was a tall, grand building with an English Victorian feel to the structure. The high arched windows and beige-grey stone walls and prickling spires at the top of the building stood out against the modern, glass filled buildings around it. Emblazoned in LEDs trapped within vintage looking lightbulbs was the name: _Young Hotel_.

“It doesn’t look very young,” Kibum scoffed.

“I think Young is the name of the people who own it,” Minho mentioned. Kibum rolled his eyes.

“Singaporeans,” he muttered as the bus rolled to a stop in the parking lot filled with very chic, foreign looking cars. Obviously the clientele was above the students of a prestigious, very wealthy university in the heart of an expensive city.

One by one the students clambered off, feeling the dead heat of Singapore sizzling on their skin now they were away from the shade of the airport overhang. It was bright and deadly and piercing Jinki’s eyes and Jonghyun grew even more mopey as he clung to the back of Jinki’s soaking wet t-shirt. Jonghyun often did this, grab hold of whatever Jinki was wearing and hold it so tightly as they walked together as if he was a child scared of losing his mother.

From within the depths of his backpack, Kibum produced a pair of Carolina Herrera oversized sunglasses and shoved them onto his face. He sniffed the dingy air and Jinki could see the sneer even if his eyes were hidden behind black screens.

Minho was wearing a pair of cheap sunglasses he had picked up from a supermarket, Jinki could tell, because he, himself, had those exact same sunglasses.

“Alright students, let’s go check in and you guys can have an hour to rest and relax after such a long journey. We’ll all meet at the lobby at two and we’ll go for lunch and then to the Zakar Besar,” Mr Hae announced, throwing his voice across the parking lot. An older man with a golf bag stopped at the boot of his car and looked across to see a large pile of students. He sniffed and threw his bag into the boot and drove off.

Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum, and Minho all trailed in amongst the zombie-fied students towards the entrance and Mr Hae once more used his best English to check everyone in. Everyone had already given their rooming partners, except for Kibum and Minho, as Kibum had mentioned at the airport and so the two were thrust together, much to Kibum’s not-so-concealed delight. Jinki imagined Kibum had some other form of thrusting in his mind as he looked Minho over with a grin. Minho seemed unaffected, as he always did.

The teacher handed the key cards over and then let the students roam free. Jinki and Jonghyun’s room was on the fifth floor and Kibum and Minho’s was on the sixth. They parted at the elevator and Jonghyun trudged along the plush carpet, wheeling his suitcase behind him languidly until they reached their room. Jinki swiped the card and immediately they were greeted with the smell of luxury. It was the kind of smell that lingered over everything, the kind of smell gold would have if it had a smell. It was the smell of freshly laundered _everything_, fresh potpourri in limited edition Tiffany crystal bowls scattered around the room, and silk bed sheets tucked neatly on top of a very large, thick, fluffy mattress.

On the pillows were not chocolates but instead a credit note to use in the vending machines on the third floor. Each credit note held the same amount of about ten Singapore dollars. Jonghyun grabbed both and stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans and slumped onto the bed.

“It’s so nice in here,” Jinki said in wonderment as his eyes lingered over the clean white ceiling, the glass chandelier, and then the glass double doors that opened up onto a balcony that gave a beautiful sight of Marina Bay. The hotel was not as extravagant as Marina Bay Sands with their gigantic boat shaped infinity pool on top of three towering structures filled with rooms of varying expense, but it was more luxurious than Jinki had ever felt.

When he looked over his shoulder, not hearing any response from his boyfriend, he found Jonghyun fast asleep on the bed, mouth open and drool glistening from the corner of his mouth. Jinki smiled softly and walked over to him. He pulled his hood down and stroked his soft hair. Jonghyun stirred, mumbled something, and immediately began to doze off again.

“I agree, Jonghyun,” Jinki whispered. “We should definitely have another nap.”

He crawled across the mattress and threw his arm over Jonghyun’s body. Instinctively, Jonghyun’s hand came up and pulled him closer. The two fell asleep almost immediately, wrapped in each other’s arms.

* * *

The bus left the hotel at around half two after Mr Hae had tried multiple times to arouse Jinki and Jonghyun from their room. After failing numerous times, Kibum had been helpful enough to tell Mr Hae that both Jinki and Jonghyun were rough flyers and needed more time to rest. Knowing this, Mr Hae let the bus leave without them and allowed them to spend the rest of the afternoon napping.

Jinki and Jonghyun awoke at around three to a very quiet, almost too quiet, hotel. Jinki sat up in the bed first as Jonghyun rolled onto his back and stretched, letting out a little noise of content as all of his muscles pulled and relaxed. Jinki rubbed at his eyes and looked for his phone that was incessantly beeping on the bedside table. Kibum had left him a text message telling him that Mr Hae had already left for the Zakar Besar but they weren’t in trouble because he had covered for them. He then added they owed him one for that and Jinki laughed, pressing his phone to his mouth.

Jonghyun blinked at him. “What’s up?”

“Bad news, the bus has gone,” Jinki said and Jonghyun immediately sat up in panic. “Good news, Kibum saved our asses so we are pretty much free to do whatever until they get back at around seven.”

Jonghyun calmed down then and fell back against the bed before his body stilled and he gave Jinki a grin. “We’re free to do anything?”

“That’s what I said,” Jinki said with the same grin on his face.

“I can think of a few things we can do, now we’re on a bed,” Jonghyun said, his voice low in his throat as Jinki put his phone aside and crawled over to Jonghyun, resting against him as they kissed lazily. It was the kind of kiss that Jinki loved most, it wasn’t passionate but it wasn’t prudish. It was the kind of kiss that led to a promise, a toe curling, exponential promise.

The kind of kiss that allowed itself to grow heated as Jinki swung one leg over Jonghyun’s torso to cradle him as his hands wandered underneath that thick hoodie and… _huh_… Jonghyun wasn’t sweaty at all despite the temperature. Jinki thought little of it as his fingers traced over the soft bumps of Jonghyun’s nipples and his boyfriend gave him a little sound of approval. Jonghyun’s nipples were sensitive. Everything about Jonghyun was sensitive.

Jinki grinned through the kiss, feeling Jonghyun’s hands work their way through his hair, pulling and tugging on strands as their lips continued to meld over one another, perfectly fixed together like a puzzle piece.

“Wait, wait,” Jonghyun said, pulling away from the kiss with a pant. “Did you bring condoms?”

“Yes.”

“Did you bring lube?”

“Yes,” Jinki said again with a grin. “Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of it.” Jonghyun seemed content with that and he continued to kiss Jinki, licking at his lips, persuasively.

“Wait,” it was Jinki’s turn to break, suddenly conscious of how long they’d been stuck in recycled air in a plane and how sticky and sweaty the Singapore weather had been the moment they had touched ground. “I should probably get a shower… _We_ should probably get a shower…”

“Together?” Jonghyun asked with a hopeful tone.

“Why not?” Jinki said with a shrug. “I’ll go run it.” He climbed off the bed and hurried into the pearl-covered en suite. He ran one of the tapa and then found himself struggling to turn the bath water off and move it to the waterfall showerhead above him.

Jonghyun sat up on the bed and pulled his hoodie off. He then unbuckled his jeans and let those fall to the floor and following that was his vest. He walked over to Jinki’s suitcase.

“Babe, where are your condoms and lube!?” He yelled. He thought he heard Jinki yelling back over the running water, but he wasn’t so sure. He unzipped the main pocket, perhaps thinking they were stored away in his washbag. When the suit cracked into two open halves something red and black spoke to him amongst the bland grey and blue t-shirts. He pulled a t-shirt aside and found a latex suit covered in black webbing. He pulled the weird looking costume out and his jaw fell to the ground.

“The water’s runn-“ Jinki stopped mid-sentence as he found himself staring at Jonghyun gaping at his supersuit. The suit crumpled in Jonghyun’s shaking hands and when he finally met Jinki’s eyes, there was a sense of betrayal written on his face.

“Jonghyun, I-I can explain.”

“Please… do…” Jonghyun said slowly, suddenly feeling faint. He stumbled back and Jinki raced forward and caught him with one hand. “Were you always this strong?”

“More or less,” Jinki said with a shrug and an embarrassed smile. “You need to sit…” He guided Jonghyun to a plush white leather chair seated next to the double balcony doors. Jonghyun slumped down, never letting go of the suit.

“Are you… You are Spiderman,” Jonghyun whispered, clutching at the suit with an accusatory tone. Jinki glanced down at the suit and then back up at Jonghyun’s face.

“I am.”

“So, all those times you said you couldn’t come to mine for whatever reason… that was you being Spiderman?”

“Most of the time, yeah,” Jinki said, trying to ease the tension with a smile.

“When you suddenly stopped wearing glasses… and you became more confident…”

“Yeah, that was Spiderman.” Jinki then breathed heavily. “I wanted to tell you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Jonghyun asked quietly. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I do. I trust you more than anyone else,” Jinki insisted. “I just didn’t want you to think that the Jinki you had fallen in love with wasn’t… me.”

“What are you talking about?” Jonghyun asked, dropping Jinki’s suit from his hands. It slipped off his lap and landed onto the floor in a heap. He leant over and cradled Jinki’s face in his hands.

“The Jinki you fell in love… that was after the Spiderman thing,” Jinki said, avoiding Jonghyun’s gaze.

“No,” Jonghyun said with a shake of his head. “I loved you long before you lost the glasses, before you got the confidence. I’ve loved you for so much longer than you realise. I only approached you then because I felt like I could talk to you. I wanted to talk to you so badly, for years.” Jonghyun paused. “I would sometimes sit outside the music room when you had those piano lessons you hated so that you wouldn’t be alone. I was that mysterious valentine six years ago.”

Jinki thought back to the card with the large, sparkly love heart glued to the front and the delicate but eternal red rose that sat in his locker. The display of, what he thought to be, mockery that no one could love him was instead a display from Jonghyun who couldn’t tell him he loved him.

Jinki felt tears form in the corners of his eyes and he kissed Jonghyun’s palm before holding it close against his cheek again. “I’m sorry. I love so you much, Jonghyun.”

“Don’t you know I love you just as much,” Jonghyun said with a smile. He leant forward and pressed a kiss, a gentle, tender, loving kiss to Jinki’s lips. “Did you get the shower working?”

“Yes, definitely,” Jinki said with a grin.

“We can talk about the suit after but I’m craving you so badly it hurts,” Jonghyun whispered, brushing his nose over Jinki’s. They both shivered and Jinki pulled Jonghyun to his feet. Jonghyun stepped over the suit as he was led, two handed, into the bathroom where Jinki stripped for him, slowly, surely, giving revealing glimpses of skin that left Jonghyun weak at the knees.

* * *

They sat together, Jinki on the bed, Jonghyun in one of the plush armchairs, wrapped up in fluffy white bathrobes with the hotel name stitched on them in gold thread that sparkled like diamonds in the artificial lighting of the room.

Between them was the suit Taemin had spent five months designing and crafting to the best of Jinki’s capabilities. The dead eyes of the mask looked up at them from the floor and Jonghyun seemed transfixed on the reflective white of them before glancing up at Jinki, getting lost in his eyes now instead.

“So, you were… fifteen when you were bitten by a spider,” Jonghyun started off. He was using the folklore he had heard from the public after Spiderman’s emergence and Jinki’s own telling of the story to unravel some kind of story.

“Yes,” Jinki continued, nodding his head curtly. “And then I gained my eyesight back, no longer needing those geeky glasses-“

“I _liked_ those glasses,” Jonghyun mumbled, a little put out.

“-and gaining more confidence than I would ever gain in a lifetime in normal circumstances.”

“When Spiderman emerged all those years ago, he wasn’t wearing that though,” Jonghyun said, staring at the suit. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“So… You know… Lee Taemin?” Jinki started and Jonghyun looked at him with an expression that was almost exasperated if it wasn’t covered in delight.

“Lee Taemin? _Lee Taemin_ designed that suit?” Jonghyun asked, pointing at it on the floor.

“Yes.”

“And you know Minho because he’s Captain Charisma… And that’s why he knows you too…” Jonghyun then pieced together everything flawlessly before his eyes grew dark and he began to frown. “So, Choi _freakin_’ Minho knew you were Spiderman and I didn’t? I sucked your dick in the shower, Jinki!”

“I really don’t see how the fact you like worshiping my penis has any relevance to Minho knowing I’m Spiderman. He knows I’m Spiderman because he accidentally unmasked me during a fight,” Jinki said so matter of fact, Jonghyun’s cheeks burnt hot pink.

“But,” Jinki’s voice suddenly dropped an octave, he moved in closer, taking Jonghyun’s hands in his own. “If I didn’t love you so much, I wouldn’t have worked so hard to keep it a secret. If you knew, it could put you in danger.”

“If anyone knows who you are, I’m in danger anyway. At least if I know you’re Spiderman, I know why,” Jonghyun said with an eye-roll. “But, I forgive you, just because you can do that thing with your tongue that makes my spine tingle.”

Jinki laughed and bent his head, coming face to face with his alter ego. Spiderman lay on the floor in an ungraceful heap, looking up, whilst Lee Jinki sat on a plush bed with his beautiful boyfriend staring at him so adoringly. He had to thank Spiderman for giving him the confidence to date Jonghyun, but for nearly ruining his relationship? He owed Spiderman nothing for that.

“So… that webbing,” Jonghyun started up, his voice different. When Jinki looked up to catch his eye he could tell that Jonghyun was on the prowl for something new and exciting to add to their already exhilarating sex life. “How strong is it?”

“Pretty strong,” Jinki admitted with a shrug, trying to maintain his naivety to Jonghyun’s ways. Jonghyun grinned.

“So you can bind me in it, right?”

“I’m sorry?” Jinki spluttered.

“Like handcuffs but stronger. You can bind my wrists with your webbing.” Jonghyun pulled his hands from Jinki’s and bound his two hands together at the wrist. He imagined the pale white, sticky fluid coating his skin, over and over and maybe he wasn’t just thinking about the webbing at the moment…

“I’m not binding you in that webbing. It takes hours to wear off.”

“Aww,” Jonghyun puffed out a cheek in disappointment. “But, you know what we can do,” he then said, suddenly perking up again. “We can go to that massive building, the Zakar Besar and you can fuck me right at the top.”

Jinki balked. Was he hearing correctly? Did Jonghyun really want to be fucked against the world’s tallest building when he couldn’t even stand flying? Had Jonghyun gone mad with lust?

“I don’t think so…” Jinki said slowly, shaking his head to and fro with little thought.

“Come on,” Jonghyun begged. “It’ll be so much fun. Just you and me up there on the top, making sweet love to each other and I can be as loud as I want and you know how much you enjoy me being loud…” He waggled his eyebrows and Jinki bit his lip, looking away. Okay, yes, he had an affinity for the noises Jonghyun made when he was getting close to his climax. The way his pitch increased, getting higher and higher, and he would say Jinki’s name over and over like a chant, but sometimes it came off more like a catchy melody from a hit pop song.

Sometimes, if in the right mood, Jonghyun would engage in one sided dirty talk that made Jinki’s senses run into overdrive.

“I just… don’t want to use my powers that way,” Jinki said.

“Fine,” Jonghyun said, standing up from the chair. “I understand. I just thought it would be something fun. Feeling the cool evening air, everyone around us hearing us but not seeing us-“

“That’s your fantasy, not mine,” Jinki said with a laugh.

“And what’s yours?” Jonghyun asked, sitting on the bed next to Jinki. He began to rub smooth circles into his inner thigh, very dangerously close to where his dick was.

“Just being with you. That’s my fantasy,” Jinki said, leaning in to kiss Jonghyun but his boyfriend swerved and climbed off the bed. Jinki sighed and watched after him, feeling the words he needed to say fall from his tongue long before he thought about them. “I can’t promise…”

Jonghyun stopped and turned back, half interested.

“I can’t promise I can get to the top… Maybe half-way there?”

“We’d get caught halfway there,” Jonghyun said.

Jinki rubbed at his scalp.

“We’d be the only ones to ever do it. Not even Choi Minho can leap that high.”

Jinki wanted to laugh and found himself wanting to give it an attempt. If it didn’t work, they could just come back to the hotel room and finish their job off there, back on the bed like he had been wanting to do since they got into the hotel.

“Alright,” he said. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his suit. “Let’s go have sex on top of the Zakar Besar.”

They both turned towards the balcony to see the daylight still peeking through.

“Or…” Jinki said. “We could wait until night time?”

“That sounds like a better plan,” Jonghyun said with a grin. “Why don’t we explore the city and get something to eat?”

“That… sounds like an amazing plan,” Jinki said, dropping his bathrobe to make his way over to his suitcase, feeling Jonghyun’s eyes drag over every curve of his body. Night time couldn’t fall fast enough.

* * *

Night time in Singapore could be illustrated in two specific ways, bright and exuberant. It was almost like Seoul, how the city was still completely alive with the beating heart of its civilians pumping through the city as if day and night had converged into one form of time.

As Jinki looked over the balcony to see thrums of people wander around the streets, hand in hand some of them, others milling in groups talking in fast-speaking Singlish, he suddenly felt his heart beat three times faster.

With the city illuminated like a movie premiere, he realised just how difficult it would be to swing through such a foreign place with Jonghyun on his back. It wasn’t that Jonghyun would be heavy and weigh him down (because he wasn’t, because Jinki knew this, because he had held Jonghyun up against the wall many times during sex), but rather the mere presence of two swinging entities lit up by light pollution.

As Jonghyun emerged from the bathroom, prepped and ready to go in leggings that showed off the barely-visible curve of his ass, Jinki turned to him with a troubled expression.

“What’s up?” Jonghyun asked, rubbing his hands up and down the viscose material of his leggings. He was nervous, Jinki could tell.

“Have you seen how busy it is out there? It’s one am.”

Jonghyun walked over to the balcony, feeling the muggy still air of the summer’s night press against his skin and looked out onto the street. He let out a low whistle. “It’s busier than Seoul.”

“This city doesn’t sleep, I am sure,” Jinki said, worriedly. He bit his thumbnail.

“Relax,” Jonghyun said in that voice that suggested to Jinki highly that he was not relaxed himself. “It’ll work out. Are you ready to go?”

“I mean yeah…” Jinki trailed off as Jonghyun walked away and pocketed the small travel-sized bottle of lube Jinki had brought and multiple packs of condoms. When Jonghyun looked up and saw Jinki staring at him strangely, he said:

“Just in case you drop one.”

Jinki rolled his eyes and pulled his mask over his head and then perched himself over the balcony. Jonghyun climbed onto his back with precision and Jinki, like a frog making its move on prey, ejected himself from the balcony into the throes of the city.

Jonghyun’s hands clung to his throat tightly, his airways constricting as Jonghyun’s panicked yells began to increase with the tightened grip of his hands.

“Jonghyun,” Jinki choked out. He rested onto a side of a skyscraper. “You need to relax.”

“Don’t tell me you were relaxed when you did this the first time.”

Jinki didn’t want to confess the first time he had swung through the city had left him needing to change his boxers immediately afterwards.

“Alright,” he said with a shrug. “Just, don’t strangle me.”

“I’ll try!” Jonghyun said hysterically.

And like that, they were swinging through the city again. Beneath their feet lay rows and rows of traffic, cars and buses and bikes, all lit up like fireflies in the night. Above them was the pristine, star-lit sky, marred by the presence of a bright white moon.

Zakar Besar was an unmissable building. Not only was it the tallest in the entire city, it was also phallic shaped with a domed top and painted glass along the sides. None of the windows were illuminated which led to Jinki’s belief that perhaps it was closed for the night – which would make the task of fucking Jonghyun up against the frosted glass a little easier.

Within moments Jinki landed against the glass with precise decision and Jonghyun panted in his ear. He heard his boyfriend swallow thickly and then groan.

“Jonghyun,” Jinki said. “Are you okay? You’re not gonna vomit are you?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Jonghyun said, a little tiredly. “I guess I didn’t expect swinging through the city to be like that.”

“Well, there goes any plans for taking you on a romantic night’s swing,” Jinki joked as he crawled up to the very top of the building where a small antennae was attached, blinking red and white to alert pilots to the building’s presence. Jonghyun crawled off his back and hugging the railing and Jinki pulled his mask up, staring at his boyfriend in concern.

“If you want to change your mind, you can,” Jinki said reassuringly. He rubbed at Jonghyun’s thighs and watched as Jonghyun’s breathing began to slow and regulate, his eyes coming alive.

“I’m not gonna change my mind… but it’s not very safe up here, is it?” He asked, looking around. On the domed top was a small fenced off area for maintenance workers with a small shed where the antennae stuck up from. Other than that, the domed top was just that, domed. There was no way to grown men would be able to fuck vigorously against the glass with potential for slipping and grave accidents.

Jinki glanced down at his web shooters and sighed. “Then, I’m sorry for this.”

Just before Jonghyun could ask for clarification, Jinki aimed his web shooter to Jonghyun’s wrist, holding him against the railing to keep him safe.

“You won’t slip if I web you to the building. But… it doesn’t break off that easily so we might be here for a while.”

“Sweet,” Jonghyun then said, staring as the glistening white web began to grow matte in appearance as it hardened. It felt flexible, but strong, kind of like how a real spider’s web would feel if it wasn’t so fragile to the tip of a human finger.

“You’re such a strange person, my love,” Jinki mumbled, cradling Jonghyun’s legs as he shot another pulse of webbing to Jonghyun’s other hand, leaving him bound to the curved roof of the Zakar Besar. He gave Jinki a little wiggle of his brows.

“You look really pretty like this,” Jonghyun then said, catching Jinki off guard. “The moon is right behind you, it’s like a halo.”

“You’re such a smooth-talker,” Jinki joked, leaning down to bite down on Jonghyun’s pouty lower lip, pulling at it ever so slightly before delving into take him completely in an enraptured kiss. Jonghyun groaned and Jinki felt him struggle beneath him. He pulled away momentarily.

“Damn webbing,” he cursed and Jinki suddenly realised why. Jonghyun loved threading his hands through Jinki’s hair whenever they kissed, but unfortunately, such sentimentalities would have to wait until this one kink was crossed off of Jonghyun’s list for good.

Jinki gave him a sly smile before using his leverage to tilt Jonghyun’s head backwards, running his lips along the curve of his sharp jawline. He could feel Jonghyun shudder beneath him as Jinki grew close the spot that Jonghyun liked most. It was the little juncture where his ear met his jawline and it was super sensitive. Sometimes, when Jinki was playing naughty-not-nice he would suck on that area to hear Jonghyun keen for him.

This was one of those sometimes. The high pitched wail that came from the back of Jonghyun’s throat ran all the way through Jinki’s blood stream straight down to his cock and he swallowed heavily.

Jinki then moved lower, pushing Jonghyun’s black t-shirt up to his armpits so he could get a good view(but not great view but that was his entire fault by webbing Jonghyun to the building) of Jonghyun’s pecs and abdomen. His muscles quivered against the cool wind breezing past by being so high up in the sky. The moonlight shone across them like a spotlight and Jinki could almost feel the warmth of it hitting his bare neck.

He hadn’t expected the moon to feel so warm up so high when it felt so cold down below.

The moon painted Jonghyun’s golden skin in silver, highlighting each part of his body beautifully that Jinki trailed over every spot the light hit with his lips and his tongue, feeling Jonghyun squirm beneath him. He hummed a pretty song as he continued, moving up towards Jonghyun’s dark nipples where he slowly wrapped his lips around the peak and he felt Jonghyun arch into his mouth.

He let out a sound like a balloon deflating when Jinki sucked on his nipple and then he keened again when Jinki moved away, the cool air brushing against his wet skin. Jonghyun shivered.

“Cold, my love?” Jinki teased and Jonghyun let out a soft sigh. Jinki rested his chin against Jonghyun’s abdomen and watched him through thick lashes. “What do you want me to do next?”

“You know what I like,” Jonghyun said, his voice low and caught in his throat and Jinki hummed in delight.

He did know, in retrospective. Jonghyun was the kind who liked to receive; he liked to be treated with delicacy and clarity, like he was a soft china doll. That was how he liked to treat Jinki sometimes and he always loved it when Jinki returned the favour.

Jinki smiled pleasantly, thinking about how much he loved to treat Jonghyun like the pillow queen he was born to be. He could spend his whole life giving Jonghyun everything he ever wanted if Jonghyun would allow him and wow, that kind of sounded like a proposal in his head. He looked back up at Jonghyun, who had the moon reflected in those wide eyes of his and Jinki smiled in realisation.

He’d marry this man if he could.

But that was for another time.

Jinki lowered himself, thankful for his grip against the smooth building, and shimmied Jonghyun’s leggings down, watching as he unveiled Jonghyun’s erection, letting it pop out from underneath the fabric. Jinki’s cheeks turned hot, did he not even wear underwear for this?

Jonghyun seemed to read his mind: “I thought fewer clothes would be easier.”

Jinki swallowed thickly, well apparently he had revealed his own new kink – Jonghyun not wearing underwear. He admired Jonghyun’s dick for a little while, mouthing hot kisses along the length before taking the head whole between his lips. He heard Jonghyun hiss out in delight as his hot mouth swallowed him whole, the rest of his body exposed to the cold air.

The two feelings toyed with his emotions and he very nearly became undone in an embarrassingly quick time. Jinki pulled what he could from Jonghyun, every sigh, every chant of his name by twirling his tongue around the sensitive spots he had spent most of his relationship with Jonghyun memorising.

When he pulled away from Jonghyun with a resounding pop that echoed around the city like a siren, Jonghyun nodded his head upwards, gesturing Jinki to come up and kiss him. Jinki crawled over him like he wanted and pressed kisses along Jonghyun’s cheeks, and nose before letting a languid kiss take over them.

And then the rest seemed to come easy. Jinki pulled down his suit, slowly and tantalisingly, watching as Jonghyun’s eyes grew darker and darker was every section of Jinki’s body came into view until the suit was wrapped around Jinki’s knees. He fumbled with a condom, letting it fall to the ground when the wind got the best of him like Jonghyun had anticipated.

He then made love to Jonghyun on top of that building, their silhouettes illuminated by the watching moon, bathing them in an ethereal glow like two angels.

If anyone in Singapore could hear the cries of Jonghyun coming undone to Jinki’s touch, then they heard Jinki’s resounding cry as he felt everything culminate into one long, intense climax. His body shook with force and Jonghyun wanted to hold him through it.

They stayed there, on top of that building coming down from their highs for what felt like an eternity guided by the stars.

And then, after a few minutes, they dressed and returned back to the hotel where they did it three more times, against the wall, on the floor, and at last on the bed and after all of that, Jonghyun held Jinki close whilst his boyfriend dozed off, spent. Feeling everything between them surge through them at once, like an exchange of souls.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by relatively quickly. After their night on top of the Zakar Besar, Jonghyun and Jinki had grown a little closer than they had been before, if that were possible in Kibum’s eyes because as far as he was concerned the two were already joint at the hip so much they had become one person. The trip had also been successful for Kibum’s own little mission, as he quietly told Jinki and Jonghyun over breakfast that he triumphantly knows what Minho’s orgasm face looks like. After that Kibum and Minho became a little too lovey-dovey for everyone else’s standards and Jinki and Jonghyun were glad they were no longer considered the overly affectionate couple.

When they arrived back to Seoul, Jinki’s supersuit tucked back into his suitcase secretly beneath all of his clothes, he realised that there was no longer a need to keep playing pretend with Jonghyun. On nights when he was on patrol in his costume, he told Jonghyun as such and then told him he would be around to his not to long after.

Jonghyun never verbalised it but his concern for Jinki’s safety was evident and even though Jinki had never really gotten injured once since he started his life as Spiderman, the danger that came with the job was suddenly more fore fronted in his mind. Not because he just had someone to come home to, but because that someone knew his deepest, most private secret.

However, despite the risk of things becoming too different now that Jinki’s dirty laundry was out to air, nothing had really changed. He and Jonghyun and Kibum hung out at college and after college and were now accompanied by Minho, Kibum’s boyfriend (as he so loudly declared on their third day back from Singapore). It wasn’t until six months later when an earthquake ripped through the city did things suddenly shift.

Stood outside in the courtyard, all having tumbled to the ground by the force of the quake, Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum, and Minho were suddenly met with the shadow of a young man clad in golden red iron armour. The helmet lifted ever so slightly, propelled by air-forced suspension and within the armour was Lee Taemin, a serious expression on his face.

“Minho, Jinki, suit up. We have a city to save.”

“What’s the idea? I thought it was just an earthquake,” Minho said, standing up first. Taemin threw him the shield he had been holding onto his back. Kibum stared up at him in amazement.

“Not quite,” Taemin said cryptically. Jinki also stood up and began to undress, revealing his costume inside.

This time, Kibum balked in surprise. When Jinki, Minho, and Taemin all left to go fend the city from whatever threat was approaching it, Kibum turned to Jonghyun who stared after his boyfriend with a proud, love-sick smile.

Kibum grabbed hold of Jonghyun’s lapels and screamed into his face: “SINCE WHEN HAS JINKI BEEN SPIDERMAN!?”

That, Jonghyun realised, would probably need some explaining.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this just now and I thought i'd post it up cus it's been on my mind since i received the prompt so long ago.
> 
> i know the tone of this part is a bit different but i hope you enjoy it none-the-less :)

There was something unusual about this Earthquake, Jinki could feel it tingle through him, like the sense an animal receives just at the height of disaster. He watched as Minho, running through the streets, evacuated panicking civilians and calmed crying children and wondered if he could feel it too.

Taemin flew ahead, propelled by his jet boosters, little flames of ice blue jetting out from small openings in his heavy metal feet. He flew with accuracy, like a bird with direction whilst Jinki swung between buildings like a monkey lost in the jungle.

Taemin had remained cryptic on the nature of the Earthquake and even Jinki could tell there was something hidden beneath just a simple impaction of tectonic plates. It had been over 400 years since such an event had occurred and even now it felt stronger than any normal Earthquake should.

As they approached the source, Jinki could finally see the sense of unfamiliarity. There was a beam of bold white light, almost melting into the crystal clear sky, jutting out through a swallowing hole in the centre of Myeongdong. Several cars had been taken in the force along with the front side of some eastern facing buildings and the back side of many western facing ones. Jinki didn’t even want to think of the casualties. This wasn’t what he dealt with, being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. This was what Taemin and Minho dealt with, what they had conditioned themselves to deal with, despite being considerably younger (or maybe Minho was considerably older than him. He’d heard rumours of Minho’s circumstances but it seemed almost impossible that this young eighteen year old was probably hitting 80).

“That’s the source,” Taemin spoke to him through the intercoms in his suit. Jinki stared at the beam, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He could see something hiding beneath the brilliant white light, another city, another world. He hoped Taemin could see it too.

“I’ll be there soon,” Minho added. “Can you give me a reading?”

Taemin paused. “Impossible to read. It’s not like anything Kai’s seen before.”

K.A.I, or _Kinetic Automated Information_ was Taemin’s lovechild of a creation. He’d named it after a childhood friend and was a considerate assistant during events like this. K.A.I could read any dangers, any situation and give Taemin feedback on how best to approach the situation.

Jinki had his own version of it, O.N.E.W, or otherwise named _Only Need in Event of Weakness_. Jinki didn’t appreciate the sentiment behind the acronym but O.N.E.W was a helpful source of information from time to time, but since Jinki’s superhero duties remained in Seoul only, it was rarely used. In fact, it’d been so long since he had used O.N.E.W, Jinki wasn’t sure if he remembered how to turn the system back on.

“Jinki, what do you read?” Taemin asked and Jinki turned from where he was perched, on a skyscraper. His eyes were glowing, burnt from the bright light, and he could barely make out anything in front of him. He blinked.

“Jinki?” Minho joined in after not hearing a single word.

“I… I see something,” Jinki said, his voice lost in wonderment.

“You see something!?” Taemin asked, incredulous. “Like what?”

“Another dimension,” Jinki said.

“Anoth- Jinki. Please. We don’t have time for such ludicrous ideas,” Taemin scoffed.

Minho crackled through in the radio. “I can see a few armed men standing around the massive sink hole, are they friendly?”

“Let’s just say I don’t think we’ll be invited for afternoon tea,” Taemin quipped. “I have a feeling I know who is behind this.”

“Who?” Jinki asked, but before he could get a name, Minho charged forward towards the armed men standing around the sinkhole, throwing his shield like a Frisbee. Taemin joined into the fray, blasting the men in their shining silver armour, leaving behind a singed, sizzling hole of dusted black. Jinki watched from the building, knowing he should join in but his eyes immediately fell back to the beam of light.

Then suddenly he saw a face he didn’t expect to see within there. His lower lip quivered and fear constricted his whole being. His arm, having moved instinctively towards to reach out to the person, was suspended in the air outstretched.

“Spiderman, what the hell are you doing!?” Taemin yelled through the intercom, winded.

Jinki didn’t know what he was doing but somehow he felt as if he let go of the building he was on now, he wouldn’t be returning. His fingers let go of the brick, inch by inch, and for a second he thought about his life in this world.

The moment he jumped from the building, aiming to hit the ground to join the fight, he found himself being pulled involuntarily into the void.

He heard Taemin and Minho yell after him as the bright white light grew louder and louder, and all Jinki could hear through his intercom was a buzzing sound, as if a nest of wasps had huddled next to his ear. The light swallowed him whole and Jinki expected to be commandeered by the brightness but instead he was spat back out into Seoul and he fell a few hundred feet onto the soggy wet pavement of Myeongdong.

He groaned, feeling his body ache beneath him. Every muscle shrieked, ever bone groaned as he shifted to move. He’d hurtled through the night sky (even though when he had disappeared into that light, it was certainly day time) and landed face first onto a wet, gravelled floor.

He heard footsteps crunch against the wet gravel as someone moved closer to him.

“Whoa,” that person said and Jinki blinked, his body still fighting against the impact of his fall. He felt himself get rolled over and through his tired, damaged eyes he could see a young boy wearing a hoodie with self-made goggles staring at him. The goggles made his eyes ten times bigger but Jinki didn’t need that to recognise the beauty within them.

“Who are you?” The boy asked, his voice deliciously familiar, as if it ran through Jinki’s veins like blood-fire. He’d heard that voice not even an hour ago, wishing him good luck and being told that he was loved dearly. Except this version of it sounded a lot younger than the one he was used to.

“I’m…” Jinki paused. “Spiderman.”

The boy shook his head and pulled his red balaclava up to reveal a frowning, but very familiar face. Fifteen year old Jonghyun with dip-dyed blond tips was staring down at him. Jinki swallowed. Had he gone back in time?

But why was Jonghyun wearing Jinki’s old Spiderman costume?

“That’s not possible,” Jonghyun said and Jinki wanted to laugh if his ribs didn’t feel as if they’d been squeezed through an iron vice. He’d only just recently had a conversation with his older Jonghyun about this very thing. “I’m Spiderman.”

Jinki coughed in surprised and felt something warm splatter out of his mouth. Jonghyun then crouched down and lifted Jinki’s mask carefully to peek beneath.

“Where did you get this suit?”

“Kid, I am an injured adult, don’t you think you should be getting me help?” Jinki asked. Something didn’t feel right in the pit of his stomach. Something definitely had been up with that light, his senses had told him so.

Jonghyun panicked, arms flailing as he raced around in circles. He then paused, as if remembering something, and grabbed his mobile phone from the back-pocket of his deep blue joggers. Jinki eyed Jonghyun up carefully; the whole costume was an exact replica of the one he had crafted when he first became Spiderman, even down to the wonky stitching.

“Hello? I need an ambulance. I’m outside the 7/11 in Myeongdong. There’s an injured man wearing a weird costume…”

Jonghyun glanced back around at Jinki.

“He just fell from the sky; I don’t know what happened to him.”

Jinki’s sense began to fade in and out, as if he was stuck on an ocean and the sounds were slowly drifting out with the current. He felt the weirdest sensation rumble in his stomach before he realised he was about to vomit.

He rolled onto his side, lifting his mask up over his mouth before retching, trying to empty the contents of his stomach onto the street.

Jonghyun approached him a few moments after getting off the phone and crouched back to his haunches.

“If you’re Spiderman then… Where did you come from?”

“Jonghyun, I will tell you when I’m not about to pass out,” Jinki said with a slight edge and as his world came woozy and black around him, he heard Jonghyun say one more thing, more to himself than addressed to Jinki.

“How do you know my name?”

* * *

When Jinki next awoke he was in a hospital, stripped of his costume and instead decked out in a thin gown that exposed his backside. He had a feeling that if his Jonghyun knew about that one small detail, he wouldn’t shut up about it, using it as a cover to hide away his anxiety and distress at Jinki being injured.

Jinki’s mouth felt dry, as if a cotton ball had been shoved into his throat. He coughed out, turning his head slightly to get a drink of water before he noticed Jonghyun sitting in a chair to his right, swinging his little legs back and forth. He was no longer in that hoodied costume that Jinki had first seen him in but was in fact now wearing street clothes: a basic grey t-shirt, ripped dark wash jeans, and a red plaid shirt. His eyes were as deep as Jinki remembered them being.

“Are you okay, mister?” Jonghyun asked, noticing that Jinki was now moving, gesturing to the jug of water sitting on his bedside table. He walked over to it and poured a small cup of water out. He handed it to Jinki, watching as he gulped it all down.

“You haven’t broken a single bone. You only bruised yourself. The doctors are amazed because it looks like an impact that should have killed you but yet…”

Jonghyun looked up and down Jinki’s body in amazement.

“You look familiar too.”

Jinki scoffed and reached to the jug for another cup. Jonghyun grabbed it and poured the plastic cup back up until it was full to the brim. Jinki brought it over to his mouth gingerly and sipped from the rim until the water was at a comfortable level.

“What’s your name?”

“You talk a lot, you know that right?” Jinki said with a smirk.

Jonghyun shrugged. “I guess I’m just curious. Like, wouldn’t you be if a stranger wearing a high-tech costume claiming to be you but not really being you suddenly appeared?”

“Kid, you’re not making any sense.”

“I’m not a kid,” Jonghyun said indignantly. No, Jinki said, you _are_ a kid because you’re fifteen and I know you’re fifteen because you look just like _my_ Jonghyun when _he_ was fifteen.

“You know my name,” Jonghyun then said, fear settling in his eyes after he allowed all the amazement and confusion to fade away. “How?”

Jinki looked away from Jonghyun. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“You just fell out of the sky and claimed to be Spiderman. Try me.”

Jinki glanced back over at Jonghyun and couldn’t help but smile at the look of defiance on his face. Even this Jonghyun carried the same mannerisms as his Jonghyun.

“I come from another dimension,” Jinki explained carefully. Jonghyun sat at the edge of Jinki’s bed, wrapped up in Jinki’s opening sentence. “In my dimension, there is a person, a Jonghyun, just like you.”

“Like me?” Jonghyun asked. He looked down at his own hands, suddenly confused by the idea that there was another person with those exact same fingerprints.

“His name is Jonghyun too and he… He’s not Spiderman in my world.”

“He’s not?” Jonghyun asked, frowning a little. He bit on his lower lip and sat on his hands after staring at them for a little longer. “How do you know this Jonghyun?”

Jinki felt his face grow warm. “He’s… Well… We’re…”

“What’s your name?” Jonghyun then asked, suddenly disinterested in the topic.

“I’m Jinki.”

Jonghyun froze and stared at Jinki’s face for a long time. Jinki felt himself grown even warmer under the young Jonghyun’s scrutiny. He suddenly felt like his fifteen year old self again, standing outside the school gates, having just been bitten a few weeks ago, and confessing his feelings to Jonghyun. He too had stood for a long time, frozen, just staring at Jinki.

“Jinki…”

“Lee Jinki.” He adjusted himself to sit up comfortably and then he noticed that Jonghyun’s whole face and grown incredibly pink and embarrassed. His lips quivered and his eyes glossed over in shock.

“You’re Lee Jinki…” Jonghyun whispered. He slowly reached out to touch Jinki’s face before pulling himself back. “You’re really handsome. Is that… what… he will look like when he’s older?”

“Who?” Jinki asked, as if he really didn’t need clarifying. It would make sense that in a world with Jonghyun, there would be a world with a Jinki too. It was inevitable, like fire and water. Jinki and Jonghyun were meant to exist in a world together, no matter which dimension, which parallel universe, it was.

The curtains that separated Jinki’s bed from the rest of the ward swung open and a man that Jinki hadn’t seen in years stepped into the room. He didn’t need to be introduced to the man who was his father, except, in this dimension, he wasn’t his father.

“Jonghyun, what are you doing here so late?” Jinki’s father asked with a concerned frown.

“I’m just helping this man,” Jonghyun said, getting up from the bed.

“I’m sure he doesn’t need any more of your help,” Jinki’s father said gently. “And I’m sure your mother is worried about you. Maybe you should go home.”

Jonghyun fidgeted a little, torn between staying in the room and finding out more about this new Jinki and going back home. In the end, the triviality of home won over. He bowed goodbye to Jinki and left, his sneakers squeaking against the clean linoleum floor.

The doctor then entered the small curtained off area.

“So…” He said, rummaging through the chart of a name and found he couldn’t see one. He gave Jinki a perturbed look from over his chart.

“Jin-“ Jinki cut himself off, knowing that giving his real name could probably give off warning signals. Especially since his father was likely looking in a mirror right now. “-Su.”

“Jinsu,” Jinki’s father said in affirmation, scribbling the name down. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” Jinki replied, feeling uncomfortable to be talking to his father with such unfamiliarity. He hadn’t spoken to his father in two years, not since he had discovered Jinki and Jonghyun’s relationship and had all but disowned him from the family.

“I’m not surprised,” his father laughed through his nose. “You apparently fell from a few hundred feet, as what Jonghyun claims. A fall that high would be enough to kill anyone.”

“Well,” Jinki said, not wanting to give away the fact that his super strength from his powers meant he was able to fall from a reasonably high height without many repercussions. Perhaps the only reason he was as bruised as he appeared to be was because he had been caught off guard by that beam of light-

And then it hit him. Jinki’s breath got caught in his throat as he choked on his own air. Jonghyun. Jonghyun. Jonghyun. Taemin and Minho were still fighting, still unsure as to where Jinki had disappeared and what would they say to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun, his world, his whole light, the love of his entire life, would be destroyed, unrepairable.

What if Jinki never got away from this dimension? What if he was stuck here?

He flailed in the bed, sending out panic alarms, as he tried to rip out his IV, unable to breathe the oxygen around him.

What if Jonghyun, after a long period of mourning, moved on? He didn’t want to imagine that beautiful man being in love with anyone but him.

He was selfish, but he craved Jonghyun’s love more than anything. Jonghyun was something he’d give up his superpowers for in a heartbeat.

“Sir, you need to calm down,” the nurses instructed, now surrounding him like soldiers on the enemy line. They held him down as they injected something into his arm. He tensed under them, struggling to break free but somehow he wasn’t able to.

And then his world grew soundless as a dopey smile grew over his face before he fell back asleep.

* * *

The next day, Jinki sat in the hospital playing paper football with himself. He’d crafted a few triangle shaped missiles out of torn up magazine pages and flicked them over the small goal he had made out of two plastic cups and a pencil (one of the nurses had dropped it the night before whilst restraining Jinki).

He scored another perfect goal and cheerlessly celebrated, throwing his arms up with a lacklustre: “hooray.”

And then from the bland silence of the hospital, he heard sneakers squeak against linoleum and suddenly the curtain threw back and Jonghyun appeared, fresh-faced and wearing a school uniform that Jinki hadn’t seen his Jonghyun wear in years.

Jonghyun plopped himself down on the end of Jinki’s bed and stared at him with a devious grin.

“What?” Jinki asked, trying not to hide his delight at suddenly not being alone anymore.

“You’re Lee Jinki,” Jonghyun said.

“I am, that is correct,” Jinki said, lining up another paper missile. He flicked it over the goal and it hit Jonghyun’s elbow. “Point to me.”

“Can I join?” Jonghyun asked, picking up the missile.

“Sure,” Jinki said with a shrug. “Why does my name bother you so much?”

Jonghyun lined up his shot and flicked it with his middle finger. It hit Jinki in the centre of his chest. Jinki let out a cough and Jonghyun grinned, from ear to ear.

“It doesn’t,” Jonghyun said earnestly. “You’re Lee Jinki from another world and you know another Jonghyun, like me. Right?”

“Right,” Jinki said.

“How do you two know each other? Are you friends?” Jonghyun asked, a little hyperactive. He shifted himself closer, dangerously close to Jinki’s toes.

“Not exactly,” Jinki said with uncertainty and Jonghyun’s face fell. “We’re… boyfriends.”

Jonghyun’s face lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree in July. Mismatched and out of place and he slowly climbed off the bed and Jinki watched in amazement as Jonghyun rapidly threw his arms and body around in celebration. He watched with a weird smirk.

“What are you doing?” He asked when Jonghyun fixed himself, smoothing down his hair and uniform.

“Sorry…” Jonghyun said, climbing back onto the bed with a smile of embarrassment on his face. “How long have you two been…” Jonghyun lowered his voice ever so slightly. “_Boyfriends_?”

“Five years,” Jinki said, nonchalantly. Jonghyun gasped in surprised, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“And how old are you?” Jonghyun asked.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask an adult that?” Jinki joked and Jonghyun balked and looked away. He tucked his hands between his legs.

“Sorry,” he said, shamefully.

Jinki pouted, he hadn’t mean to make Jonghyun feel bad but his behaviour was definitely out of character for the Jonghyun he knew, and loved. He wondered about his Jonghyun, if he had been told about Jinki’s disappearance, if he was mourning his loss. A stray tear rolled down Jinki’s face, imagining the love of his life crying out for him, as if his heart had been ripped from his chest.

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun asked, pulling Jinki back into the dimension he was stuck in.

Jinki wiped away the tear and took a deep breath in. “Yeah…”

“You miss him, don’t you?” Jonghyun asked, playing with his school trousers. “How did you end up here?”

“I was pulled in by this really bright light,” Jinki explained, recalling the events vividly. He’d seen what he had thought to be his own fifteen year old self in the light, but it had turned out to be Jonghyun.

“A bright light? Like the one from a week ago?”

Jinki did a double take before narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. “Can you repeat that?”

“Was it big beam of white light in the centre of Myeongdong?” Jonghyun asked for clarification.

“Yeah…” Jinki said slowly. He had remembered the irreparable damage caused by the beam but he hadn’t seen such destruction when he landed in this world’s Myeongdong.

“Yeah, those have been appearing suddenly but they haven’t lasted more than a few seconds,” Jonghyun said as if it wasn’t important.

“That’s not a good sign… Don’t you have a team of superheros?” Jinki mulled over a name for them. “Like, Avengers?”

“Avengers?” Jonghyun wrinkled his nose. “No, I’m the only superhero.”

Jinki shook his head. That was highly unlikely. There was most likely Minho, trapped in ice at the bottom of the Arctic ocean, likely being dug up right now by Taemin’s father, but he wouldn’t be in action until Jonghyun turned seventeen.

Taemin was probably the next best cause of action. Taemin was likely only just twelve in this universe but if Jinki remembered correctly, Taemin had been creating and perfecting his iron suit since he was just ten. Jinki had been sixteen when Taemin gifted him (anonymously at first) his brand new spidersuit, and the suit he had been wearing on the day he had landed in this universe was probably Mark-L or something. There was always something Taemin wanted to change, make better.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jinki said, leaning back against his pillow. Jonghyun deflected Jinki’s statement and began to play with one Jinki’s stray paper missiles, flipping it back and forth in his hands before looking back at him.

“How long are they keeping you here?” He asked.

Jinki shrugged. “They said they still need to run some tests and I’m apparently too mentally damaged to leave just yet.”

Jonghyun sniffed. “Mentally damaged?”

Jinki didn’t reply or answer Jonghyun’s inquisition. He turned away, avoiding the young curious gaze of the fifteen year old.

“So, you and Jonghyun,” Jonghyun then said with a small smirk.

“Listen kid,” Jinki started, rolling his head on the pillow to face Jonghyun completely. His chest hurt. “I’m really not in the mood to talk about my love life.”

Jonghyun flinched a little. “I just… There’s this guy.”

Jinki closed his eyes.

“He’s a little out of my league.”

Jinki opened his eyes. That sounded familiar.

“He’s popular and gorgeous and _man_…” Jonghyun let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m so into him, it’s not even funny.”

Jinki smiled. That definitely sounded familiar. He even remembered the day he first met eyes with Jonghyun. They had just started middle school and it was lunchtime. Jonghyun was sat in the courtyard with a sandwich and an apple, humming to himself as he flipped through a notebook. Jinki was stuck in his classroom, performing mid-lunch duties of clapping chalk dusters into the outside air.

Jonghyun was on his own and when he looked up to admire the sky, he immediately caught gazes with Jinki who, in complete surprise, dropped one of the dusters. It landed in front of Jonghyun, just a few feet away. He put aside his notebook and his lunch and walked over and picked it up.

Jonghyun then disappeared into the school building and Jinki was left standing at the window, one chalk duster in his hand, staring at Jonghyun’s abandoned lunch and notebook, stray pages fluttering in the wind.

A few minutes later, he heard: “I think you dropped this.”

And God, Jinki had never heard a voice more beautiful in his entire life.

“I-I-I,” he stammered as he took the duster from Jonghyun.

Jonghyun smiled at him, sweetly, before turning back and leaving the classroom. When Jinki turned back to the window, to wait for Jonghyun to emerge, he yelled:

“Thank you!”

Jonghyun looked up from the bench he had been sitting at and waved at him before picking his stuff up and walking away from the one place Jinki could see him.

From that point on, Jonghyun’s popularity had grown thanks to his musical prowess and Jinki didn’t see him sitting under that tree anymore.

“What do I do?”

“Be yourself,” Jinki said, shuffling around in his bed.

“That hasn’t worked,” Jonghyun mumbled and Jinki found it hard to quite believe. He knew himself that Jonghyun was all he wanted. Jonghyun being himself was the most attractive thing he could think about.

“Then he’s not worth it.”

“How can you say that?” Jonghyun asked, slightly offended. Jinki closed his eyes again, hoping to drift off and dream of the world he had once lived in. “He’s you.”

“I know,” Jinki said.

“You know?” Jonghyun echoed in distress. “Well, can’t you help me?”

“No, because I didn’t help you in my world,” Jinki replied. Jonghyun fell silent and he felt something squeeze his big toe painfully. It was like a python suffocating him to the brink of his last breath.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Jinki shrieked, sitting up sharply. Jonghyun removed his grip on Jinki’s big toe with a small smile of triumph. “You little brat.”

“But you love me anyway,” Jonghyun said and Jinki shook his head.

“No, I love _my_ Jonghyun. You’re just some… other version of him.”

“Or maybe your Jonghyun is the other version of me,” Jonghyun combatted and Jinki shook his head again. “Look, please, just help me win the affections of my Jinki, please.”

Jinki sighed, rubbing at his big toe as the circulation returned slowly and surely.

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone when you win him over?”

“Yes,” Jonghyun replied.

“Fine,” Jinki said. “I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow with a big notebook and we can brainstorm ideas so make sure you’re not hopped up on pills.”

“You’re coming back tomorrow?” Jinki asked, almost whining. Not that he didn’t feel time pass by quickly when Jonghyun was around. It was a sense of familiarity that he missed even if he was looking at a younger version of his past moving in real time.

“Of course, I’m coming back every day until Jinki is my boyfriend.” Jonghyun jumped off from the bed with such force it rattled in retaliation. Jinki felt himself shake with the mattress.

“You’re only coming here until I’m discharged. I’ll help you until then,” Jinki argued.

“Why, what will you do when you’re discharged?” Jonghyun asked.

“Find a way back to _my_ Jonghyun,” Jinki said absolutely. He felt his eyes close on the alter-dimension Jonghyun and it felt like time passed but he then suddenly felt Jonghyun squeeze his shoulder with a little more care than he had treated his big toe.

Jinki cracked one eye open. Jonghyun’s face was a vibrant red.

“If you and the other Jonghyun are boyfriends… does that mean you… kiss?”

Jinki smirked. The naivety of a fifteen year old’s mind. “Yes,” he said. “And so much more.”

Jonghyun let out a squeak and scurried away, cheap trainers rubbing against cheap vinyl. Jinki let himself drift back off and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Jonghyun wasn’t alone when he returned the next day. Next to him stood a familiar face that Jinki was sure Jonghyun wasn’t supposed to meet for another four years. Kim Kibum stood at the foot of Jinki’s bed wearing the same uniform as Jonghyun, giving Jinki a weird, calculating gaze.

“Who did you say this man was, again?” Kibum asked, his Daegu accent strong and articulate.

Jonghyun returned from around the corner carrying a big bottle of orange juice and a plastic bag carrying a familiar smell. It was fried chicken from the corner shop that Jinki adored so much. It had closed down a couple years after he and Jonghyun started dating but he could still picture the taste perfectly, embedded in his tongue forever.

“He’s my uncle,” Jonghyun said so perfectly Jinki was surprised such a lie came out of him easily.

“Uncle,” Kibum mused, feeling the word run over his own tongue. Tasting it, testing it. It didn’t sound false to him, but what did Kibum really know.

“Is this like your origin story?” Kibum then asked and Jinki wanted to laugh. So, Kibum knew that Jonghyun was Spiderman. That was an interesting development.

“Perhaps,” Jonghyun said with a shrug. “How are you feeling today, hyung?” He asked Jinki.

“I was feeling better… and then you arrived,” Jinki commented and Jonghyun pouted. Kibum giggled.

“I like him. He’s definitely your uncle.” Kibum sat at the foot of Jinki’s bed. “He looks familiar, though.” Kibum mulled over the idea before it came to him. “He looks like that music geek you have a crush on.”

Jinki wanted to take offence to the word “music geek” because yes, he enjoyed singing and whilst he hated learning to play the piano, he still enjoyed the music that flowed from the keys as he pressed them.

“You’re imagining it,” Jonghyun said, shaking it off. Kibum didn’t say another word, clipping his mouth shut. “Anyway, hyung, you remember what we talked about yesterday, right?”

“Vaguely,” Jinki said. “Is that chicken for me?” He asked, eyeing the box, feeling his mouth water.

“Oh, yeah,” Jonghyun said, having forgotten its existence. He passed it over to Jinki. “It’s your favourite.”

Jinki glared at Jonghyun for a moment before just deciding to ignore anything that came out of the teen’s mouth. Jonghyun was still Jonghyun despite the difference in age and dimension and… level of superhumanity. Of course Jonghyun would know that this fried chicken was his favourite because it was likely the favourite of the other Lee Jinki’s as well.

“Wow, he’s a lot like that Jinki guy,” Kibum commented, looking as Jinki dug in. He hadn’t tasted that familiar savoury, spicy taste in so, so long that he almost wanted to cry.

“He’s my uncle,” Jonghyun said. “Uncle Jinsu from out of town.”

“Right,” Kibum said.

“My uncle said he’s going to help me formulate a game plan to win over the affections of Jinki,” Jonghyun informed his best friend. Kibum raised a brow in surprise.

“Oh, really? That’s pretty neat. Perhaps rule number one should be: Learn how to speak to Lee Jinki.”

Jonghyun shoved Kibum a little harder than he likely had anticipated to as Kibum nearly fell off the edge of the bed. His arms came out to flail as he gripped the covers of Jinki’s bed to keep himself afloat.

“There’s a lot more that needs to be done, right, hyung?” Jonghyun said, directing the last segment to Jinki who could only nod through greasy fingers and a line of powdered spice around his mouth.

After Jinki devoured half the box, he handed it back over to the two teenagers who picked through it in boredom. Jinki licked each finger, sucking them into his mouth so he could never forget the taste of what he had just eaten.

Regardless, he would give up that taste to feel Jonghyun in his arms again.

“So, firstly, Lee Jinki is just like any other kid,” Jinki started, finding it weird that he was technically talking about himself in third person. Jonghyun was knelt on the floor, his notebook resting against Jinki’s legs whilst Kibum, perched at the end of the bed, scrolled through his phone without any other thought.

“He probably also likes you back and is incredibly shy about it,” Jinki then said and Kibum scoffed. Jinki looked at him. “What?”

“Jinki? Liking Jonghyun? Please,” Kibum said.

“You don’t have to be mean about it,” Jonghyun pouted.

“It’s not that but like, you’ve said one word to him since you first met him and somehow that would mean he likes you back? Face it, Jonghyun, we’re wallflowers in a school of beautiful roses and Jinki is the grand prize. He’s not looking at you, not even if you had a ten foot cock.”

Jonghyun blushed. Jinki cleared his throat.

“Regardless if you are wallflowers or not, you are still beautiful in your own ways and I’m probably sure that Jinki thinks the same way about you.”

“What makes you so sure?” Kibum asked, frowning a little.

“I just understand teenage boys a lot better than you think I do,” Jinki deflected and Kibum continued to stare at him for a moment before turning back to his phone.

“I’m gonna go get a coffee from the vending machine. Do you want anything?” He then announced after a second.

“No thanks,” Jonghyun and Jinki replied and Kibum skipped out of the hospital room. Now that he had left, both Jinki and Jonghyun let out a restricted exhale.

“So, when I was your age, I had a gigantic crush on Jonghyun,” Jinki started. “I was completely head over heels for him. Like, I would fantasise about him during my lessons.”

“I do the exact same!” Jonghyun said with exuberance. “Sometimes I daydream as I look at him and I get a duster to my head.”

Jinki chuckled.

“How did you confess to your Jonghyun?” Jonghyun then asked, wide eyed in curiosity.

“I wrote him a message, put it in his locker, and then I told him. Thankfully, being bitten by a spider gave me the bit of extra confidence I needed to be forthright.”

“Confidence,” Jonghyun muttered, scribbling down that one word and underlining it. “I don’t think I have any confidence.”

“You do, you just don’t realise it,” Jinki said with a gentle calmness. “Trust me, if your Jinki is anything like me, he’s probably screaming to tell you how he feels.”

“I knew something was fishy!” Kibum demanded, immediately hurtling himself around the curtain. He didn’t have any canned coffee in his hands.

Jonghyun snapped his notebook shut and stood up, hiding it behind his back whilst Jinki looked away from Kibum’s fiery glare.

“I knew you looked too much like that Jinki guy to be _his_ uncle,” Kibum continued, jerking his thumb to Jonghyun. “So, what’s going on here?”

Jonghyun and Jinki gave each other a cursory glance before both sighing at the same time.

“He’s Spiderman from another dimension,” Jonghyun explained. Kibum crossed his arms over his chest and gave a quick lingering stare between Jonghyun and Jinki before sighing.

“Well… that explains a little bit. But how did you get from your dimension to here?” Kibum asked, immediately taking to the idea, much to the surprise of both Jinki and Jonghyun.

“A beam of white light brought me here and I’m determined to get back when the next one emerges,” Jinki said, shifting himself in the bed. “The doctor told me I’m free to go in the next few days and I’m hoping there will be a beam of light in Myeongdong around that time.”

“Beam of light? Myeongdong?” Kibum questioned, piecing bits and pieces of information to create something of substance. “Wait, so that weird light last week was you?”

“No,” Jonghyun and Jinki said at the same time. “Whatever is causing that beam of light is what brought this Jinki into our world.”

“Wait, so you’re actually Lee Jinki?” Kibum then asked. He then gave Jinki an appreciative glance. “I guess I owe you an apology,” he said to Jonghyun and Jinki really didn’t want to know what kind of insulting things Kibum had said about his fifteen year old appearance.

He then mused over everything he had been informed about. “So, you’re helping this dweeb get with this world’s version of Lee Jinki?” Kibum then realised.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Jinki said with a shrug. Kibum smirked.

“That’s a pretty crafty idea,” Kibum said. “I totally want to be a part of this little scheme.”

“It’s not a scheme,” Jonghyun said indignantly. “A scheme makes it sound like its evil. This is just… a plan.”

Kibum wiggled back and forth and sang: “A plan, a scheme, it’s all the same~”

Jonghyun only shook his head and was about to turn back to Jinki to ask him for more advice when the curtain was stripped back and Jinki’s father emerged with a few nurses behind him.

“Jonghyun, Kibum. Are you bothering this poor man?” He asked.

“No, no, he’s Jonghyun’s uncle,” Kibum said immediately. Jinki’s father looked over Jinki and then Jonghyun and then pondered for a moment, lips pursed.

“I didn’t know you had an uncle,” he said. “Regardless, you two should go home and do your homework like good students.”

Kibum and Jonghyun immediately caved under the authority of the doctor and bowed their heads before leaving the hospital room. A piece of paper fluttered onto Jinki’s lap as Jonghyun walked away and he picked it up conspicuously. He stared at a number that he had memorised since the day his Jonghyun had given it to him.

Jinki had to chuckle. Even in this dimension, Jonghyun still had the same phone number.

* * *

Jonghyun was sat on his bed, working his way through a tough stick of bubble gum that he had found hidden and still wrapped in his underwear drawer, reading a comic when his phone buzzed.

He grabbed it quickly and read the message.

“_It’s Jinki. Other Jinki. You gave me your number?_”

Jonghyun smiled and quickly began to type his response.

“_That’s right, yeah. I thought that instead of me visiting you for long hours because my mum is getting suspicious, we could text instead_.”

Except, it didn’t come out like that because Jonghyun was a fifteen year old kid and shorthanded text speak was obviously the more popular route to go down.

He put his phone aside and turned back to his comic. His phone buzzed again and like a moth to a flame, the magazine got tossed aside in favour of the phone. Jonghyun snatched it back up and read the reply.

“_I’d prefer that. I can give you pointers. Like Jinki’s new glasses._”

“_How did you know that Jinki has new glasses?_” Jonghyun texted back.

“_I **am** Lee Jinki. Except, around that time I wasn’t wearing glasses anymore and my mum got really mad at me because she had only just recently bought those frames for me_.”

Jonghyun hummed to himself. “_So tomorrow I just say, hi Jinki, I like your new glasses?”_

“_Exactly it!”_

“_Now, I’m going to sleep_.”

“_Goodnight, Jonghyun_.”

All three texts came through rapidly and Jonghyun smiled to himself. “_Goodnight, hyung_.” And then put his phone down.

He was quite fond of this new, older Jinki. He was like a brother Jonghyun had never had. He was quirky and funny and understood Jonghyun, but that was likely only because he had dealt with Jonghyun before.

He thought back to the things Jinki had said, of all the things they do and the main thing that stuck to Jonghyun’s mind was the fact that the other world’s version of Jonghyun got to _kiss_ his Jinki whenever he wanted to.

Jonghyun could only dream of such a day when he would be able to kiss his own Lee Jinki, and maybe tell him over and over how much he loves him. He hoped, that on that day, Jinki would return the sentiment. He imagined a day when he could roll over in his big, spacious bed, and see Jinki lying next to him, grinning at him, and maybe when they were older, they’d be doing other fun stuff.

Jonghyun’s cheeks grew warm at the idea of what other fun stuff could entail. But instead of letting his mind wander too far, he decided that it was a good time to fall asleep and let the night swallow him whole, only to spit him out the next morning.

* * *

The next morning at school, Jinki was stood at his locker and Jonghyun blinked at him rapidly, hands grown clammy and sticky and he rubbed them up against his school trousers. He remembered the older Jinki’s texts from the night before and walked over to his own Jinki, counting his steps in his mind.

Jinki seemed to be talking to himself over something as he pulled out his thick books for Chemistry. As he closed his locker, he immediately turned in Jonghyun’s direction and stopped as he saw the boy approach him.

“Hey, Jonghyun,” Jinki said with an easy smile and Jonghyun swallowed.

His heart sank to his stomach, to the pit of his feet and Jinki was staring at them through those glasses he was supposed to compliment. He could feel other kids stare at him; he could feel Kibum watch him in concern and interest.

“H-hey, Jinki,” Jonghyun said, finding his feet. “I-I-I…”

Jinki shifted his heavy books from one arm to the other.

“I like your new glasses,” Jonghyun finally spat out with red cheeks and he immediately turned on his heel. He could hear a crash behind him but he couldn’t turn around until he reached Kibum who was staring at him in complete delight.

“Jonghyun, I can’t believe you did it,” Kibum whispered, pointing to where Jinki was picking up his dropped pile of books with a red face. “Maybe that other Jinki is right.”

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun asked with a sly smile. It sort of felt good to see that Jinki had been rendered a klutz after receiving a compliment from wallflower-loser Kim Jonghyun.

Kibum nudged Jonghyun with a suggestive smile and the two walked down the corridor to head to their next class. As Jonghyun walked through the threshold into his Maths class, he suddenly felt himself grow bolder, his shoulders more square, and people actually gave him a glance over.

He wondered if this was how the other Jinki felt the day he gained his confidence after being bitten. He wondered if Jinki had been bitten on the inner wrist too, just like him.

“You should have seen Jinki’s face when you told him you liked his glasses,” Kibum continued, as if replaying the scene in his head. “Like, he just turned this really bright red colour and he stared after you like you had been a dream, it was something.”

Jonghyun smiled, tapping his pencil end against his notebook. He began to count down the minutes until he could see the other Jinki so he could tell him about how successful his advice was.

Sure, he could text him the news, but Jonghyun had a feeling this was something he needed to share in person.

Towards the end of the school day, Jonghyun found himself trying to push through a crowd that seemed never ending. Yes, he understood, it was the weekend and that meant freedom for the most part. A few of his classmates were going to hagwon on the Saturday but he had thankfully managed to convince his mother he didn’t need it after his scores in science were suddenly, and unexplainably, better than before.

As he wedged himself through the crowd of exhausted students, he found himself standing next to Lee Jinki who seemed completely unaware of his presence.

Jonghyun smoothed down his blazer, feeling his heart race beneath his hand. He turned to Jinki ever so slightly and as if Jinki could sense him like Jonghyun could sense danger, he turned to face Jonghyun with a surprised expression.

That surprised expression quickly grew into one of embarrassment.

“J-J-Jonghyun!” Jinki suddenly exclaimed as if Jonghyun had suddenly become a worldwide celebrity in the short few hours he’d been in school.

“Hey,” Jonghyun returned, doing his best to keep his cool. As they emerged from out of the school, Jinki grabbed hold of Jonghyun’s wrist and pulled him away from the crowds, in the shadow of brickwork of what could be the faculty office.

“You um…” Jinki started, wringing his hands together. “You… You like my glasses?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun said, a little perplexed. Jinki mused over something and then scratched at his ear.

“My glasses… Um… I like your hair,” Jinki returned awkwardly and Jonghyun felt himself grow embarrassed. “I’ve been wanting to tell you that for a while.”

Jonghyun wanted to deflate a little. This wasn’t how he expected things to go. He had anticipated Jinki throwing his arms around him and declaring his love for Jonghyun, but in hindsight, Jinki was never the type to do that. And he was certain that the other Jinki would agree with him there.

“You… Are you busy now?” Jinki then asked.

“Yeah, I have to go visit my uncle at the hospital,” Jonghyun said smoothly. Jinki’s face then fell inexplicably.

“Oh, right… Is he sick?”

“Sorta,” Jonghyun said, his feet itching to move. “He had a fall.”

“Oh, well…” Jinki said, growing even more embarrassed. “I’ll see you on Monday then?”

“You definitely will!” Jonghyun said with a massive grin and just like that he kicked himself off and ran towards the bus stop, waiting for the next bus that would take him to the hospital.

The consequence of turning down a potential date with Jinki would not hit him until he relayed every piece of information to the other Jinki who stared at him as if he were an idiot.

“So, you… turned down a date with your Lee Jinki to hang out with me… in a hospital,” Jinki clarified the situation and Jonghyun immediately let out a humiliated wail, throwing his hands over his eyes as he willed away his past actions from his memory.

“I didn’t know he was going to ask me on a date!” Jonghyun tried to justify.

“Jonghyun, you are an idiot. Truly. Jinki would not have asked you if you were free tonight if it wasn’t for a date. Where’s Kibum, I’ll get him to explain the situation to you.”

Jonghyun groaned again and flopped back down onto Jinki’s bed. He rolled himself back and forth in anguish, angered at his own stupidity.

Jinki laughed as loud as he could in an occupied and shared hospital room and Jonghyun peeked at him through the gaps in his fingers.

“Don’t laugh.”

“Jonghyun, I appreciate you coming to tell me about your success but, you should have gone with Jinki, not come to me.”

Jonghyun mumbled to himself that he knew fully well that he had completely missed the mark. He stayed in that little curtained off area, swinging his legs back and forth from the edge of the bed as he stared at the ceiling. Jinki went about his usual business, sipping on some water and reading through a new magazine when a thought occurred to Jonghyun.

“How did you text me, anyway?” Jonghyun asked.

Jinki looked up from his magazine and gestured to his super suit, now in tatters after the nurses had to cut it off him when he was admitted into the hospital. His system, O.N.E.W, allowed communication through mobile numbers and he had tried multiple times to get through to Taemin and Minho on the other side but had no luck.

“That suit communicates?” Jonghyun asked, marvelled. “How?”

“It’s a suit designed for me by a friend. He’s a super genius and a superhero too,” Jinki explained. And then, as if on cue completely, there came a robotic clicking sound and the scuffling of slippers against the vinyl floor.

“It’s in here,” a small, lisped voice, spoke out loud. “Has anyone seen a high mechanised communication device?”

A few of the other patients groaned, as if they were hooked to highly mechanised communication devices that completed different jobs depending on the communication needed.

The robotic clicking grew louder as the scuffling came closer to Jinki and Jonghyun and then suddenly, the curtain was thrown back and Jinki almost wanted to awe.

Taemin, young at twelve, was stood at the foot of the bed holding onto a large device crafted from scraps.

“You?” He asked, ducking into the curtain. His eyes scanned around the small curtained area, his device clicking as he grew closer and closer to Jinki’s suit. The device then began to beep as it became on top of the suit and a few of the other patients let out grumbles and yells of dissatisfaction.

“Taemin, turn it off!” Jinki yelled and Taemin, as a child was wont to do after being scolded, did as he was told. He then turned to Jinki and scrutinised him.

“Who are you and how do you know my name? Are you a spy?” Taemin asked, getting closer to Jinki as his eyes grew wild with speculation. Jinki groaned. Would he inevitably meet this world’s Minho as well?

“I’m not a spy but I’m from another dimension and I am a superhero and this kid is Spiderman and he needs a supersuit,” Jinki explained in one long, exaggerated breath. Jonghyun perked up, sitting up and looking at Taemin.

“This kid designed my supersuit,” Jinki then clarified to Jonghyun. “Except, in my world, he’s sixteen, not twelve.”

“Sixteen,” Jonghyun whistled, staring at the suit appreciatively.

“Sixteen?” Taemin questioned, not even blinking at Jinki’s explanation of being from an alternate dimension. He picked up the tattered suit and examined it. “So this is how you communicated with me?”

Of course, Jinki realised, falling back in his bed. Of course if Jonghyun’s number in this universe was the same, then so would Taemin’s.

He wondered where his message to Minho had gotten to. Maybe he could hear whatever Jinki had been reading out whilst he was being thawed.

“Accidentally. I’m trying to get a hold of Taemin in my universe.”

Taemin hummed, eyeing the expansion of networks hidden in the threads of the suit. “Am I allowed to take this home?”

“No, of course you’re not!” Jinki suddenly said, throwing back his bedsheets and climbing out of bed. Jonghyun let out a noise of surprise, not having realised just how tall the other world’s Jinki was. He wondered if his own Jinki would become that tall… and muscular. Or maybe that was just the mark of a Spiderman. Maybe _he_ would get that tall and muscular!

Jinki snatched the suit back from Taemin and grumbled under his breath. “I need you to do me a favour though, Taemin.”

Taemin looked up, craning his neck to reach Jinki’s eyes. “What do you need?” He asked with that innocence any twelve year old had but his words carried a wisdom unlike any child Jonghyun or Jinki had ever seen.

“I need new adult clothes. I can’t return back to my own world without clothes and this is the only thing I was wearing when I came here.”

Taemin rubbed at his chin, as if in a mock play of pretend, and then agreed. Jinki wrote down exactly what he wanted: a t-shirt, a sweater and a pair of jeans as well as the sizes he would fit. Taemin pocketed the list.

“Jonghyun will take you,” Jinki then said with a calculated smile.

Jonghyun balked. He didn’t want to be stuck babysitting!

Taemin didn’t even argue otherwise and instead, grabbed Jonghyun’s hand and pulled him out of the hospital room, Jinki waving goodbye as they left.

The moment Taemin turned the corner, the entire hospital room let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Jonghyun wasn’t an idiot. He fully knew why Jinki had sent him and Taemin out on this goose chase to find an appropriate outfit to wear when he returned home to Earth 2.0. It likely had something to do with the fact that Taemin was a little genius and in the future would craft a suit that would exceed even Jonghyun’s own limits.

As they walked around Apugujeong, suddenly feeling completely out of place, Taemin kept his wide eyes open for a t-shirt, a sweater, and a pair of jeans that called out to him to buy for the mysterious adult sized man with a high tech communications. He knew that the man in the hospital hadn’t crafted it himself, he’d even said so, but he wanted to know how such a thing as dimension-hopping had even happened.

Both him and Jonghyun came to a stop outside a shop neither of them had ever walked into before and without thinking otherwise, they both immediately headed inside. Jonghyun was taller than Taemin by a small amount and he was able to grab the t-shirt in the size large that Jinki needed. Taemin grabbed the x-large sweater sitting on a large, white polished table top and Jonghyun then snatched the jeans in the x-large too. They both walked over to the check-out desk where the female cashier smiled at them charmingly.

“Hey, sweethearts,” she said in a cooing-like voice. “Is this all you need today?”

“Yes, please,” Jonghyun mumbled, wondering how they were gonna pay for the clothes.

And as if Taemin could read Jonghyun’s mind, he pulled out a platinum card and when the total had been read out (Jonghyun heard white noise because he had never heard a number so big in his entire life), he swiped it through the card machine. The cashier gave them both a lovely smile as she bagged up the clothes and handed them over with their receipt in the other hand.

They both left the store, Taemin holding the receipt and staring at it whilst Jonghyun carried the paper bag with string handles out of the store.

Jonghyun wasn’t sure if Taemin would ever approach the subject of him being a superhero without Jonghyun’s help and so as they walked back to the hospital, he let it slip out.

“I’m that spider guy,” Jonghyun whispered. “On the internet.”

“I know,” Taemin said, not even looking up. “I’m twelve, not stupid.”

Jonghyun deflated.

“I’ve been interested in your dynamics and after seeing that suit in that man’s hospital room, I’d like to make you a similar model if you’d let me,” Taemin then offered, actually looking up this time.

Jonghyun grinned. “I’d love that.”

“I’m actually devising a suit for myself,” Taemin then continued. “I’m a bit of a nerd for aerodynamics so I’d like to create something I could fly. And I’m also a big fan of those sci-fi weapons with the big laser blasters so I’m creating my own homemade laser blaster… or I would if my dad wouldn’t stop me. You know, he says I’m too young to play laser blasters but…”

Jonghyun let out a snort. Taemin definitely didn’t talk like a regular child and if it wasn’t for the round, pudgy cheeks, big eyes, and naïve lisp that littered his words, Jonghyun would just assume he was talking to small adult.

They approached the hospital and they walked towards Jinki’s room where he stood, holding his supersuit in a quiet solemn moment. Taemin was ready to barge in but something told Jonghyun that the man needed a few more seconds to himself.

Jinki sniffled and he wiped away his own stray tear before scrunching up the suit.

Jonghyun’s heart sank and he immediately felt selfish. He used this poor man’s opportune injury for his own advancement in his superhero career and his love life whilst he was pining for his own world, his own dimension. He was probably missing his own version of Jonghyun badly.

He and Taemin breached the room and Jinki looked up with a watery smile.

“Did you get my clothes?” He asked, as if trying to ignore the fact he had just been crying. Taemin nodded, pocketing the receipt. Jonghyun handed over the bag and Jinki pulled out each item and quickly pulled the jeans on under his hospital gown. He then began to untie the gown before realising who he was stood in front of. He then turned around so his bare back was facing them as he pulled on his t-shirt and sweater.

He rolled his shoulders, feeling the new clothes on his skin after being stuck in a hospital gown for four days.

“I’m gonna go home,” he then said.

“B-but!” Jonghyun spluttered out. And even after all of that, he still wanted to be a little bit more selfish and keep this Jinki here to help him win his own Jinki over.

“Jonghyun,” Jinki said, as if sensing what he wanted to say. From the moment they had met, they’d had an undeniable connection and Jonghyun had hoped that Jinki would become his mentor. “You’re able to do this yourself now. You’re the one who stepped up to Jinki and complimented his glasses, and you’re the one who will don this supersuit.”

Jinki then picked up the supersuit and looked it over for a long time. He then sighed.

“Here.” He handed it to Taemin, who grew wide-eyed and giddy with joy. He squeezed the suit and held it close to him, like a precious toy that could not be lost.

“I need to go home, I need to go back to my own Jonghyun. I have a big question that I need to ask him.”

Jonghyun sniffed, realising just how much he would miss this older, wiser Jinki.

“If you need help dimension-hopping,” Taemin then said, piping up. “I have a machine at home that’s been checking those surges of lights and it theorises that another one will appear tonight at midnight.”

Jinki smiled. “I picked the right day to discharge myself then.”

“I guess,” Jonghyun said moodily. Jinki grinned and ruffled Jonghyun’s hair.

“You’ll be okay.”

Jonghyun wanted to believe Jinki.

* * *

Jonghyun stood, perched, on top of a relatively tall building, the wind rippling through his homemade suit. He was waiting for the surge of light to appear again. Taemin had installed a mini walkie-talkie into his suit for the time being so they could communicate whilst Taemin watched his device from his home.

And sitting in a convenience store, drinking a cup of coffee, was a jittery Lee Jinki, waiting to return home to his boyfriend. To his friends. To his life.

Jonghyun kept his eyes open on the night sky, waiting for that tell-tale burst of light when he heard a scuffle below. He saw two tall men gather around a school student wearing the uniform from Jonghyun’s school.

Feeling his heart beat rapidly, Jonghyun quickly buzzed Taemin to let him know the situation.

“Go ahead, you have time,” Taemin responded, likely knowing that even if Jonghyun didn’t have time, he would still go and be the hero.

Jonghyun jumped down to the ground and as he approached the two muggers, he noticed that Jinki was the victim they had chosen.

His heart seized in his chest, seeing Jinki shoved up against the brickwork, a hand tight around his neck as the other assailant rummaged through his pockets, looking for any loose change or big wads of cash.

“A son of a doctor like you should have lots of money,” one of them sneered. Jonghyun narrowed his eyes. The men knew who Jinki was. They’d likely seen Jinki around the hospital during the weekends, when there was no one to look after him.

Suddenly feeling a surge of self-confidence, Jonghyun leapt forward and jumped onto the back of one of the muggers. He shoved his gloved fingers up the man’s nose and steered him away from where Jinki was.

Jinki, suddenly released from the man’s grip, fell to his knees and gasped hoarsely, clutching his throat.

The other mugger chased after Jonghyun who was riding the first mugger like it was a rodeo.

And then, as if without needing to think, he bashed the mugger’s head on the rim of a dumpster. The man let out a groan and Jonghyun did it again. The man fell to his knees and Jonghyun’s fingers dripped in warm blood. Disgusted, he pulled them from the man’s face and wiped the blood on his blue joggers.

The other mugger was creeping up behind him and without even looking, Jonghyun shot one of his own homemade webs at him. He turned to watch as the mugger landed against the brick wall, stuck in a gloopy, sticky web that looked like a blown-up version of a spider’s actual creation.

Jonghyun then turned his attention to Jinki, who had watched the whole thing, and he ran over to him. He held out a hand (not the one that was covered in a criminal’s blood) for Jinki to take.

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki nodded his head mutely, likely a little traumatised.

“Thank you so much for saving me, Spiderman,” Jinki said softly.

“Hey, it’s no problem. Gotta look out for the little people, right?”

Jinki smiled at him, with a sense of familiarity that Jonghyun had only seen on that older Jinki’s face.

And then Taemin’s voice came crackling through.

“The light’s about to appear! The hole’s opening up!”

Jonghyun wanted to go tell Jinki, race to the older Jinki, but he knew if he ditched his Jinki for the other one, he’d only hear about it, about how dumb he was to let another good situation go.

Plus, Jonghyun had a feeling that the other Jinki would know to go to the light when it appeared.

There was a tight grip on his hoodie sleeve and Jonghyun looked up to see Jinki stare at him, wide-eyed and earnestly.

“Where are you going?”

“I need…” Jonghyun stopped himself. Where _was_ he going?

“Don’t I get to reward my hero?” Jinki then asked, his smile growing a little flirtatious.

“Uh, uh,” Jonghyun stammered. “Wh-what kind of reward were you thinking?”

“A kiss might be of the appropriate agenda,” Jinki surmised. “Or are you going to run from me again, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun spluttered. How. How. _How_!

“I could recognise your voice. Don’t you think I have myself hyper magnetised to the way your voice sounds?”

“Whuh-“

Jinki leant forward and rolled Jonghyun’s balaclava up just a smidge to reveal those familiar lips. The pink, puffy lips he’d been dreaming of kissing for so long.

Jonghyun’s hidden eyes fluttered closed as Jinki pressed his lips against them and behind them came the surge of a brilliant white light, the heat intense on the back of Jonghyun’s neck.

However, the light became of little importance to him as Jinki was worming his arms around Jonghyun’s neck, pulling him closer, needy for more.

Jonghyun could only get out the softest of groans as Jinki let himself pull away ever so slightly. They both shared the same dazed, goofy expression of excitement.

“Jinki!” Jonghyun then shouted and ran away and Jinki watched after him completely bewildered.

Jonghyun didn’t expect Jinki to follow after him but when he turned the corner and saw that the other Jinki was gone and the light was closing up, a part of him felt fulfilled and empty all at once. Jinki caught up to him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked in hushed breath.

Jonghyun said nothing. He did nothing.

He just stared as the white light closed up, sealing his world from the other Jinki’s and he didn’t even get a chance to ask what the other Jinki would ask his other Jonghyun.

But when he looked at his Jinki, staring at him in bewilderment, somehow he had a feeling he knew what it would be.

He didn’t need to be a grown-up to know what grown-ups do when they love each other deeply.

“Say,” Jonghyun said. “Are you free tomorrow?”

Jinki looked at him as if he’d lost his mind before nodding his head. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.”

“Wanna go on a date?”

Jinki blushed. “Yes, I would love to.”

Jonghyun grinned at him and then looked up at the night sky. He could see the emergence of twinkling lights up there. He then turned back at Jinki, who was watching him in awe.

“Wanna go look at the stars for a bit and talk?”

Jinki bit on his lower lip. “Hell yes, I do.”

He wrapped an arm around Jonghyun’s waist as Jonghyun held him close and, using the leverage from his webbing, they both were pulled up onto the rooftop where they both sat and looked up at the night sky, letting their jittery nerves take over.

* * *

When Jinki was spat back onto his own world’s asphalt, all he could think about was how warm the ground felt beneath his fingertips.

The massive hole in the middle of Myeongdong was no longer there, patched up by government workers.

Jinki looked around, seeing the familiar stores and breathed in the fresh air. It smelled exactly the same as the other universe but there was something else, an element that was a bit sweeter. He was home.

“Jinki?” Came a voice from a shadowed distance. Jinki turned around in surprise to see Jonghyun, huddled in a coat to protect himself from the cooling summer nights. His eyes were red and his face was gaunt and shapeless.

“Jonghyun, you,” Jinki started to say, inching closer to his beloved. He could feel Jonghyun’s heat radiate from him as they moved closer.

“It _is_ you!” Jonghyun cried out, running over to him. He threw his arms around Jinki’s shoulders, hoisting himself to circle his legs around Jinki’s waist whilst Jinki felt him close, so impossibly close it was like they would never separate.

“You disappeared. I thought you would never come back,” Jonghyun cried into his shoulder. “Where did you go?”

“I want to tell you everything,” Jinki said, feeling Jonghyun shake against him. “But I’m so glad to see you right now.”

“I missed you so much, I was so scared you’d never come home.”

“I would always come home to you,” Jinki said. He promised. “Always you, forever and always.”

Jonghyun let himself down after a few moments and he kissed away the tears that streamed down Jinki’s face. Jinki pressed his forehead gently against Jonghyun’s own, so relieved to be home, to touch his own Jonghyun.

“If I lose you again, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Jonghyun said. “Taemin and Minho managed to catch the guy behind the dimension portal thingy and in retaliation he destroyed the device that was creating it and they were so scared they couldn’t bring you back. How did you get back?”

“Through another portal on the other side,” Jinki explained as best as he could. He hoped that Jonghyun and Taemin on the other side would be ready to face the mastermind behind their own portal hopping. But that might be in the very distant future.

Jonghyun took hold of Jinki’s face, holding him close and then kissed his lips. “I don’t want to lose you again,” he whispered against Jinki’s lips.

“You won’t. I want to stay by your side forever.”

“Is that a proposal?” Jonghyun joked and Jinki swallowed turning serious. “Jinki, oh my God.”

“I’m not kidding. I want to marry you.”

Jonghyun grinned, from ear to ear. “I’d marry you in any dimension, in any time, any place. I’d marry you forever and always.”

Jinki then pulled his Jonghyun even closer and kissed him so passionately, it was if the world around him stopped completely.

* * *

“So, you met an alternate version of me who was Spiderman,” Jonghyun mused, lying beside Jinki completely naked. They were wrapped up in their bedsheets after having spent the best part of the night until dawn having incredibly loud sex. Jinki was sure he could still hear Jonghyun’s moans reverberate around the walls.

“Yeah.”

“Was this alternate version of me cute?” Jonghyun asked, walking his fingers up Jinki’s muscular chest.

“He was a big dork, like you.”

Jonghyun pouted. “And then, you helped other me woo other you?”

“Yeah,” Jinki said. “In a nutshell.”

“That’s nice,” Jonghyun mused, circling his finger around one of Jinki’s pink nipple. “I missed your titties.”

“Shut up,” Jinki half-laughed.

“I hope the other version of us will be as happy as we are now,” Jonghyun then said, seriously.

“They will be,” Jinki said, staring out of his apartment window to see sunlight in his world break over the horizon. “Call it my spider-sense.”


End file.
